


Hazard of Hearts

by Poke_A_Mon



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M, Gambling, Rey Kenobi, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Star Wars References, basedonnovel, bensolo - Freeform, damselindistress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:54:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 30,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poke_A_Mon/pseuds/Poke_A_Mon
Summary: When compulsive gambler Sir Benjamin Kenobi has lost his estate and all of his money playing dice, he realizes that he only has one thing left of value: his daughter Rey. In a final game, he stakes his daughter's hand in marriage, convinced that this time he will not lose. Unfortunately, however, he does lose; to the evil Lord Snoke. Unable to return home and tell his daughter that he has lost her in a game of dice, he kills himself there and then. Lord Ben Solo, who has witnessed the events, takes pity on Rey Kenobi, although they have never met. He challenges Lord Snoke to a game of dice in which the winner takes Jakku and Miss Rey. Lord Ben Solo wins and is simply pleased that he has saved someone from the nasty Snoke, he thinks no more about the event. One evening, however, Ben's friend Lord Armitage Hux insists upon them going to Jakku to take a look at his "prize". When arriving there, he finds Rey more beautiful than he ever imagined.-Based off the book by Barbara Cartland (Hazard of Hearts)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	1. One

Rey was looking out of the window; pondering on how her home at Niima Estate on Jakku became more and more stunning every year. It is a wonder how the grounds with all its flora and fauna blossomed more beautiful. Rey felt her heart ache at the scenery of the sunrise glistening over Jakku. This place is all she has ever known in her 19 years of life; it is a part of her.  
“Miss Rey, breakfast is ready” surprised by her maid’s voice, she turns with a gasp.  
“Oh, Maz. You scared you me. I was so lost in my own thoughts I did not hear you enter the room”  
Maz, looks a bit odd at first glance. She is incredibly short with the biggest eyes that stare into your soul. Rey treasured her dearly. After the passing of her mother, Rey relied upon her greatly. Rarely is there a time when they are separated.  
Maz placed her breakfast on the table beside her seat and stared at her until she began to eat. Rey often was so consumed with her thoughts she forgets to eat.  
“What is your plan for today?”  
“To pick some flowers from the garden. The ones inside the house have started to wilt. Besides the weather is so nice it would be a shame to not go outside and enjoy it”  
“I agree Miss. I hope the sunshine lifts your spirits and mine” Maz states rather out of turn and without restraint.  
“Why do you feel down?” Rey asked.  
“I don’t understand the feeling myself Miss, but this evening past I was consumed with this feeling of darkness edging closer” Rey quickly rose from her seat.  
“Such talk gives me goose bumps, why must you bring up such things?”  
“I apologise for the overshare, you know I must always speak my mind when I feel something is afoot” she spoke glumly.  
“I know, dearest Maz, your thoughts worry me and I sincerely hope they are not true. Today we shall focus on picking the most beautiful flowers until father returns. Let’s just hope he returns early and the damage is not great”  
Rey’s eyes surveyed the room for a brief moment and its barren furnishings. Most of the house appeared this way as she walked through it; the emptiness always bringing a chill to her bones. Left to her own devices once more; she stares at the empty space in the drawing room that was once her mother’s portrait.  
“Please god, let him win. There is very little to sell” she mumbles in abated hope.

With great effort and a forlorn sigh she exits the drawing room and heads to the garden. Rey relishes in feeling the sunlight grace her skin filling her with warmth and false hope. A soft breeze caresses her olive skin as she turns to it filling her lungs with much needed fresh air. It always fascinated her how such a beautiful lush green estate could have been built from such a barren sandy place it was before. Indeed besides a few other wealthy estates in the region the planet was very much a barren wasteland. Her father spared no expense into making it an oasis for her mother and now herself.  
All too quickly her mind begins to wonder into darker thoughts. Maz’s feelings had planted a seed in her that is steadily growing. Her thoughts take a turn when she overhears the servants complaining about Maz whom had left earlier to speak to the cook. They love gossip, the servants. Sadly the gossip is of a viscous nature. Complaining that Maz is a witch sent from hell to doom them all if she all but looks them in the eyes. Rey scoffs at the idea. Maz might look and act different to others, it makes her no less a human. Sure she was more spiritually in tune with her surroundings but it has always served Rey’s best interest and protection.

Even more so now with the financial struggles Rey faces with her father’s gambling addiction, Maz’s presence has never been more needed than this very moment. Most of the staff have left due to the estate not being able to pay them wages. The ones that do remain have nowhere else to go and stay on for a roof over their heads and food on the table and soon enough even that will be a struggle. Maz has endured so much staying at Niima and has been labelled irreplaceable in Rey’s eyes. No matter the crisis she has always made sure she was kept in her regular routine.  
Rey sighs once more thinking about a life in which Maz is not in it. For as much as Rey treasured her, she most definitely wished she would keep her premonitions to herself. Although they have always been correct and that sparks a little uncertainty. Those feelings festered almost consuming the poor girl, as her father was a week late then his intended return. She strolled through the estate grounds finding small comfort in the brightly coloured flowers, scenting the air with pure and refreshing fragrance. The bittersweet emotions tasting fowl on her tongue. She was excited for her father’s return but dreaded it the same. For what was the millionth time she looked up to the heavens and silently prayed for her father’s successful gambling adventure. Again her prayers going unanswered. As she looked up to the sky she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Rey turns to see a spaceship racing towards her. A sigh escapes her lips. He has returned.

  
“Maz, Maz, father has returned come quick” Rey calls. Her maid rushes to her side from inside and follows her eyes and spares Rey a worried glance. Rarely would he return mid-morning from the gambling tables.The closer the ship gets whom she thought was her father’s approaches, the more she notices the silhouette is in fact not his. It does however strongly resemble her Cousin Poe Dameron’s ship. Poe isn’t her cousin by blood relation but his family and Rey’s have been friends for so long, they may as well have been.  
“Oh, look it is your cousin Poe dear. Your father mentioned he would be in Cantonica. Perhaps he has arrived earlier to inform you of your father’s return. I will quickly get him some refreshments and a light snack. He must be starved” she gives my hand a light squeeze and heads off.

Moments later the ship now clearly her cousins lands on the docking pad and exits. He waves and shouts a greeting as he runs closer lessening the distance between us.  
“Poe, always a pleasure to see you” Rey cannot help but smile, he is a handsome man with olive skin much like herself. He is very cheeky and playful in nature and always a delight to be around.

Poe finally reaches Rey and gives her a once over. She grows more womanly every day. She is as beautiful as the flowers that surround her on this desolate planet.  
“It’s so good to see again, cousin. You must have been having quite the time over in Cantonica, I have not heard from you in 2 whole months. Please give me all the gossip from your travels?” Rey chides cheekily.  
“Nothing would give me more pleasure dearest Rey, however I am here on a more serious note” he sighs. “Let’s go inside” he places a hand on her back and guides her back into the house.  
“What has happened?” Rey asks as they have sat down in the living room.  
“It’s Uncle Obi Wan” he pauses. “He… he is dead Rey” he finishes releasing a tear.  
Rey took a moment for the words to sink in. Trying to figure out how the god’s could be so cruel.  
“What happened?” she barely whispered.  
“Snoke happened”  
“Snoke? That filthy, no good, old man that has followed us as children? Always turning up at random times?”  
“The very same. Your father was winning until he turned up. Snoke was goading your father at the tables. Uncle Obi Wan thought luck was on his side and could finally beat him. However he robbed him of all his money. The only thing left to gamble was your inheritance and since you will only get it upon your marriage he subsequently gambled you away as well. That bet should never have been allowed and yet it did” he informs.  
“Oh my goodness” thankfully she was seated for Rey may have fainted at hearing such a tale.  
“There is more”  
“Yes, I dare say. You have not explained father’s death”  
“The moment your father lost against Snoke, he stormed out and… and killed himself. He loved you so much Rey and couldn’t live with giving you to such a man. In part I am glad he has passed because Lord Solo waged a bet against Snoke for everything your father lost and you. Snoke falling to the same thoughts as Uncle thought himself unbeatable and lost. You are now the property of a far worse man” Rey bit her lip harshly in the process of supressing her emotions. It took everything she had not to breakdown in from of her cousin. This was it. She had no family left, alone in this world and to be passed to a stranger in a bet. Maz’s feelings were correct again. Rey chuckles at this; perhaps becoming a little insane with shock. Poe stares at her confusedly.  
“Rey, you must marry me. To save yourself from a man so cruel” Poe suggested.  
“Here I am thinking I am insane when it is you has lost his mind. Poe I truly appreciate your kindness in giving me such an offer but we would never make each other happy. Whilst we are very fond of each other I dare say your heart lies elsewhere since we have not spoken in so long”  
“Rey listen to me, please. He is a man with a terrible reputation. The rumours that surround him are terrible. Safe to so no pure lady can be near him without their reputation being called into question. He is forever toying with their hearts and breaking them savagely. Marry me, before he arrives and ruins you” Poe paces.  
“Poe, I love you dearly as if we are truly cousins. I will not dishonour my family by marrying you just to save myself from a man with a horrid reputation. I have helped pay my father’s debts with honour and I will pay this one also. I will not have my reputation ruined before Lord Solo does” she says through tears. “Besides, what if this Lord Solo sees me and thinks I am ugly. Then I am saved”  
“You have always seen the positive in everything Rey” he exclaims. “Truthfully if he were to marry you, it would create great scandal and shock. He has been sought after by many women with no success. As we speak he is being chased by a woman so in love with him… he refuses and still she attaches herself to his side” his tone becoming sullen.  
“This woman being the one you have been chasing yourself?” he nods. “Who is the lady that has caused you such extreme emotions?”  
“Lady Finn Trooper from the planet Hays Minor. Her family made money from the mining industry. She is simply stunning so down to earth but so blinded by Lord Solo” Rey states as Maz enters with refreshments.  
“Thank you Maz. Poe I am glad to hear you have found someone, it is a shame she is currently occupied by another.


	2. Two

“Where is Lord Solo?” Lord Hux askes to no one in particular. Sitting leisurely in an extravagantly furnished living room of his best friend Lord Solo. He had requested his presence along with Lady Phasma for dinner tonight and yet their host is missing.  
“Probably collecting more hearts to break” Lady Phasma jests. They both laugh.  
As they speak a commotion outside draws their attention. They don’t have to wait long for answers, as Lady Finn enters the room loudly. She immediately halts her actions and stares at the other two guests in the room.  
“Hello, Lord Hux and Lady Phasma. What are you doing here?” she recovers from her shock and fully enters the room.  
“For the same reasons you are here, I suspect” Lady Phasma replies.  
“No, she is here uninvited judging by the housekeeper’s commotion to her entry before” Lord Hux exclaims.  
“Why do this to yourself dear Finn? He will never share your affection. Why not search for another? I know a few gentleman whom would love to cherish you” Lady Phasma sighs out.  
“That is my business. It is also my business when I hear wild stories of the love of my life” she huffs and sits herself opposite her friends.   
“Pray, what have you heard that sparks such a reaction for a young lady rushing to a bachelor’s home so late at night?” Hux sneers.  
“Why is it so scandalous for me to be here? Lady Phasma is also. That’s beside the point my dear Benjamin went gambling and won a woman of large fortune whom I have been informed will be his wife” she huffs out.  
“As much as I would love to deny that tale to prevent you from throwing a tantrum in my presence. It is true, I witnessed it myself and advised against such a waiver. As you know Benjamin never steps down from a challenge when others are being so cruelly treated. In this instance he had a most odd way of saving a poor girl from a terrible fate in marrying Lord Snoke” he explained tiredly. Lady Finn’s pining for his best friend always exhausts him. Lady Finn took a moment staring at the faces of the people closest to Benjamin searching for a hint of jest and finding none. She was about to throw a fit when in a flash Lord Solo enters the room with a commanding presence as he always does. He is not one whom goes by unnoticed.  
“I am sorry for the delay. My mother took up a little more time than expected. Please forgive me” he said.  
“No problem, Solo. You are right on time. Although I warn, we have an unexpected guest” Lady Phasma replies.  
“Ah yes” he walks up to Lady Finn and reaches for her hand, leaving a gentle kiss in greeting. “To what do I owe the honour my lady?”  
“I heard some vicious rumours about you Benjamin. I came to console you” she blushes staring into his dark endless eyes.  
“Please spare me the news. I know what gets said about me. Since I have had an exhausting day I would greatly enjoy sitting down to eat and drink” he signals for everyone to join him in the dining room.

They ate and drank the evening away enjoying each other’s company discussing silly matters that people of their status generally talk about. Lord Solo preferred it this way; to let his mind wander until the servants cleaned up and left so they couldn’t over hear the discussion he knew would be unavoidable.  
“Alright, you may begin” he sighs the second the last servant departs. Lady Finn was about to rant but Lord Hux stops her.  
“Have you heard that Lord Obi Wan is dead?” he queries.  
“I have. Such a shame. He was a good friend of my Uncle Luke. I suppose when you gamble your only flesh and blood away to a disgusting person like Lord Snoke, could you really face your own daughter” he states solemnly.   
“Lord Obi Wan, is this the father of the woman you won in a bet?” Lady Finn questions.  
“He is also the Uncle of your strongest admirer Lord Dameron” Phasma adds.  
“Lord Dameron, really? He is such a sweet man but so boring. How does anyone stand to be near him without the great need to fall asleep?” Everyone in the room chuckles.  
“If that is your judgement you are completely blind, my dear” Phasma speaks out.  
“Hush with all this. I want an answer. Benjamin will you or will you not marry the girl?” she huffs.  
“No, I have made no promises to marry” he says with great triviality, as if discussing the weather.  
“I still don’t understand why you wagered for the girl, Solo” Hux queries.  
“It was rather simple really. I saw a man in a desperate need to beat his demons and being goaded by that foul Lord Snoke sparked my need for revenge against that evil man. I would not wish that man upon my worst enemies”  
“Be real, you just wanted her wealth” Phasma jests.  
“I have enough of my own to last several lifetimes” he chuckles.  
“Has anyone seen the girl? There are many rumours about her. I wonder which is true. Perhaps the one where she has a wooden leg and looks like a hag” Hux ponders. Phasma smacks him upside the head for being so cruel.  
“It has been… what… 2 weeks since you won the girl. Are you not curious as to what she looks like? At the very least what the property looks like?” Phasma questions curiously.  
“Not in the least but the sake of shutting you all up let’s go see it now” he stands and calls for a servant.  
“WHAT” everyone shouts in unison.  
“Let’s make a bet of it. First one there wins 100 credits” he challenges. Naturally Hux is the first to accept. Phasma accepting soon after.  
“I am not a betting woman but I do love to watch. May I ride with you my Lord?”  
“Very well. Let’s go” he states. 

Everyone besides Finn board their own ships ready to race Lord Solo to the planet of Jakku. With lightspeed it doesn’t take long for them to get there. Lord Hux and Lord Solo are almost tied however Lord Solo takes the lead and beats his competitor with few seconds to spare. He exits his ship with a smile knowing his ship the Millennium Falcon could not be beat.  
“That was so much fun, Benjamin. I dare say you were almost beat by Hux and his TIE ship but you managed to pull through. Well done!” Phasma narrates the race.   
Lord Solo didn’t spend much time gloating over his victory as he looked upon the estate in front of him. It was incredible. Such a sandy planet and yet this oasis lives. He was indeed very curious about the property and its occupants now. As if pulled by an invisible force he walks to the front door of the Mansion and knocks. It takes the rest of his party a little bit to stop talking about the race and finally join him. Just as they reach him the butler opens the door. He is an old man whom should have retired eons ago.  
“Hello, can I help you?”   
“My name is Lord Solo. I am the new owner of this estate and wish to speak to its mistress” he states clearly and with all the authority he naturally exudes.  
“Very well sir, please wait in the drawing room. I shall have the mistress sent down promptly”  
The butler leads everyone to the drawing room and calls for another servant. I rather plump lady turns up and he explains the situation. She looks aghast and quickly rushes out of the room. The butler then departs the room mumbling about going to get some refreshments for the surprise guests.  
“Wow this house barren” Finn complains.  
“Must be from selling everything to pay off his debts” Phasma explains.  
“Shame, this place must have looked beautiful” Solo mutters to himself.  
“It was. Simply the most beautiful home anyone could ask for. It is a shame you could not see it in its prime” a voice from behind them says.   
Everyone jumps a little and turns to see whom has joined them. A rather short woman with eyes far too large looks down on them. The guests look on shocked. Is this the daughter of Lord Obi Wan? She is hideous they all think and pass each other understanding glances. Suddenly the door opens once more and a young woman appears in white gown the highlights her lightly olive skin and long dark hair. The room falls silent once more. Lord Solo cannot remove his eyes from the beauty before him. Never has he seen someone look so stunning and wearing nothing but a nightgown. She certainly beats the painted up and over perfumed woman that constantly surround him.


	3. Three

Rey’s nerves had been on edge since finding out she lost her father and her freedom in one day. 10 days since her new owner has not bothered to show up and stake his claim. Her entire life she has known exactly what she is doing every day; this hasn’t really changed but she knows it will end and she will be thrust into a new routine unknowing what will be made of her. Not that she would ever tell her cousin but she is also curious of the person whom now controls her life. Poe tells her these horrid stories that surround him but she cannot help feel he biased as his love interest is currently infatuated with Lord Solo. How can a person think so low of the feelings of others? Surely, he must be mistaken. Then again her cousin isn’t one for telling tall tales in seriousness. She decided when she meets him, whenever that is to not let the reckless thoughts of others influence her opinion of him. Nonetheless she will urge on the side of caution just in case. These were on a continual loop keeping her from fully resting at night when one should be. When sleep finally did catch her she was suddenly awoken but a panicked Maz. 

“What on earth is the matter?” I mumble still wishing to return to the land of dreams.  
“My lady, Lord Solo has finally come. He has brought friends” she says pushing me out of bed and dressing me. It takes me a moment but I finally absorb her words and adrenaline fills my body.  
“Oh goodness. I have mentally prepared for this day. I thought I would be notified of his presence first to prepare my speech. To be blindsided in such a fashion is rather aggravating.”  
“You have time to prepare. You have 2 minutes till we walk down the stairs and enter the drawing room”  
“Thank you for that” I respond sarcastically. We hurriedly walk down the stairs trying not keep the unexpected guests waiting. 

I enter the drawing room to find two men and two woman. The men and a rather tall blonde woman stand and bow upon my entrance. The fourth guest turns her head and holds me in guarded stare. She appeared neither hostile nor friendly, Lady Finn I presume. I am pulled from my thoughts by a cough. Oh yes, I should get this over and done with.  
“Which of you gentlemen is Lord Solo” the tallest and most intimidating man steps forward.   
Upon inspection he is very handsome and she now understands why the women flock to him. He is very tall and not as old as she expected him to be but still a great many years older than herself. His has a fair complexion opposite to her own with luscious dark hair that falls to his shoulders and appearing perfectly styled in waves. His dark eyes capture her attention the most. They are so deep and filled with such closely guarded emotion you can see the war going. A war of what she does not know but is somehow drawn in to find out. As soon as she saw this conflict it was gone in a moment and pure indifference masked his face. Rey is pulled from her thoughts by a deep voice that causes a slight tremor to fill her body.

“I am, Miss Kenobi”  
“I see. To what do I owe the pleasure, my lord?” I hear a scoff and I look over his shoulder to the seated lady.  
“He may do as he wishes. Whom are you to question it?” she states.  
“Is this how you treat are generous host, Lady Finn. I am greatly disappointed” the red haired gentlemen chides. “Since my dear friend here has forgotten all sense of manners in the presence of such a beautiful lady let me introduce to you are party”  
“Lord Solo, you have just met. The lady standing beside me is Lady Phasma and the person sitting is Lady Finn. A pleasure to finally make your acquaintance” he approaches and takes my hand to leave a quick kiss and quickly returning to Lady Phasma’s side.  
“Lady Finn, I have heard so many good things about you from my cousin Poe Dameron. I am most delighted to have finally met you” to this this statement she instantly perks up and gives off a much friendlier countenance.  
“I am sorry for disturbing your evening but I felt it necessary to finally meet. I shall return tomorrow to get further acquainted” Lord Solo says drawing everyone’s attention back to him. 

In a matter of moments everyone in his party and himself depart leaving her utterly gobsmacked. She returns from her stunned stupor to see the handsome yet odd man leave her home and enter his ship. What was the point if he is to return tomorrow at a decent hour? Why bring those people? Many questions crossed her mind and she returned to bed only to have fitful rest. Giving up on rest Rey slowly treks around her home memorising every feature and every memory; she doesn’t know how long she will get to say goodbye. It wasn’t until dawn broke the darkness surrounding her that she realised just how long she had been wandering around. She returned to her room and rested on her chair by the window letting the morning light brighten her spirits and lull her into a peaceful sleep. Rey was awoken by a loud beeping and thumping against the door. Recognising the sound she races to the door and opens it. There was BB-8 her most beloved droid. He (Rey likes to think of him as more of a pet than a robot) had been sent away to be fixed. He got a bit excited a couple weeks back and fell in the waterfall getting almost destroyed in the process. He was her only friend besides Maz. Poe had gifted BB-8 to her on her 10th birthday. A finally turning double digits gift. They have been inseparable since. A lot had happened since he left to be fixed. In her tired and overly emotional state she grabbed a tight hold of her friend and cried out her frustrations. BB-8 beeped his kind words to try and settle her shaking body but ultimately let her be as he knew she needed this. After Rey’s momentary lapse of self-control she picks herself back up just as Maz enters the room.

“My goodness, look at your face. Do you really want to show Lord Solo a baggy tearful face? The girl I helped raise is stronger than this. Come sit and let me soothe this puffiness” she shuffles Rey to her usual chair by the window and begins doing her work  
“I am sorry Maz, seeing BB-8 again after everything that has happened triggered me somehow”  
“It’s alright my dear, we are but humans and feel a great many emotions. Today however is not that day when the new master approaches. We must be on our guard” she lightly chides.

It took some time but Maz had finally managed to hide the bags under Rey’s eyes and make her look a little livelier. She got her dressed and ready to face the man whom will now dictate her life; it was a waiting game now for him to turn up. Rey and BB-8 left Maz to her duties and went to the drawing room to wait. Her mind wandered to her betrothed. He was so tall and handsome but so haughty she would dare think. Those facts she was sure of; everything else she felt was a mystery even to herself. 

“What has befallen us?” she says aloud to nobody in particular but BB-8 responds nonetheless with a beep much like a sigh. 

Rey giggles at is response being consoled once again by his presence. That feeling being interrupted by Maz rushing in stating that Lord Solo approaches and to ready herself. He enters the room consuming the space similarly to how he did last night. He walks right up to Rey and takes her hand in his much larger and warmer ones. He leaves a gentle kiss in greeting. Rey struggles to control the shiver wracking her body at the mere touch of him; the pull becoming much stronger upon contact. He releases her and she gestures for him to sit. BB-8 approaches the guest and gives him what she imagines is a once over to see if he will be of any harm to his friend. Finally deciding that he isn’t an immediate threat he leans against the Lord and powers down.

“Who is this?”  
“My most loyal friend BB-8, a gift from my cousin Lord Dameron”  
“It’s rather odd to have droids as friends Miss Kenobi”  
“Yes. I am a rather sheltered child and in this dessert of a planet making friends is rather difficult”  
“There is much to discuss today” he states. Rey nods looking down to compose herself.  
“I must firstly convey my condolences upon hearing the news of your father’s passing”  
“Thank you, however this is not why are you here. My home and everything on this estate now belong to you. I have all the necessary documents ready for you to go over. I have also attached the list of everyone employed by my father and their families whom live and serve on this estate including those who receive monthly allowances from my father. Would you care to continue to pay them?” she asks rather anxiously.  
“Those under your father’s care shall remain so. I have no intention of taking away their livelihood”  
“I am most pleased to hear this Lord Solo. The people my father helped are most loyal and hard working. In regards to the finance of the estate. Due to my father’s indulgences in which you have been witness to, they are not in very good order”  
“That is not a problem. I have my accountant coming in tomorrow to handle everything. No need to worry”   
“You intend to close Jakku estate?” Rey questions with great difficulty.  
“Naturally, you cannot remain here and I have no use for it. Until such a time a suitable buyer appears it shall be closed up” he clarifies.

It took every effort on Rey’s part to not breakdown and beg to remain at her family home. She couldn’t think of anything worse than leaving her home and to have it possibly sold off, forever out of her reach. It was at this point that Rey actually felt a great hatred for the man before her. In as little as a couple sentences he had destroyed everything she had ever known. Poe was right. Rey scolded herself for trying to find good in the rumours about this man. His heartlessness is truly something to be feared. She stood and walked to the window to look at the beauty that is her home. It’s fascinating how the weather is portraying her emotion as dark storm clouds quickly approach giving the gardens a dark eerie feel. Rey took a deep breath and wrestled her strong emotions down. 

“Now that the estate and all its occupants are sorted, there is a matter of what is to be done about me. I am to receive a large sum of money upon my marriage”  
“You truly love your home here?” he whispers leaning down to her height. Rey startled by his closeness jumps. He laughs at her reaction.  
“Very much so. This is all I have ever known. I will be greatly saddened to part with it”  
“Don’t worry, your new home is considerably larger with gardens so diverse and beautiful. I dare say you will get lost in them” he chuckles. 

Rey scoffs at the thought of a place more desirous than here. Her next comment caught in her throat as she processes his closeness. Why must he be so tall? She ponders this having to take special effort to look up to him. Once again getting lost in his heavily guarded eyes and wanting to find the cause of this wall. Rey shakes her head and continues with the conversation.

“If I am right to assume I shall be relocated to your new home. What will actually become of me? Whilst we are discussing this I would like to first state that I have something to confess”  
“It not a confession but rather stating something obvious. You are in love with Lord Dameron” he states assuredly. Rey takes a step back in complete and utter shock.  
“Where are on earth are you getting such information? That is certainly false. Whilst I love Poe dearly he is nothing more than a close relation” she states so shocked.  
“Then I hazard another guess and a young village boy has stolen your heart?” he questions with such indifference and savagery. Again the overwhelming feeling of hatred for this man rose quickly.  
“This confession is not about my heart Lord Solo. I have no such experience in the matter like you do” she bitterly replies. Lord Solo almost smiles at this knowledge. Rey is taken aback by such a reaction being revealed from his closely guarded façade.  
“I shall stop guessing. Pray tell me your confession” he takes her hand and guides to the couch so that she may be more comfortable.  
“It is in regards to my fortune. I understand you have been informed of the sum you shall receive upon my marriage. I must confess this amount is a couple thousand credits short. One of my dearest servants a girl of a little older than myself was entrapped by Lord Snoke. He had seduced her. Promising her a great many things. She had assumed he would take her as his wife. Even though he is considerably older than she is, she fell so hard for him. This assumption led her to fall prey to his lust. She saw no fault in consummating their relationship as she thought he would marry her. Sadly, he did not. He threw her away, tarnishing her innocence and ruining her reputation forever. During all this she wrote to me explaining in great detail the trials she had suffered for her naivety. I could not simply stand by and watch my friend suffer with this treatment. My confession is the only time I have left this planet was once in the middle of the night to visit the executor of my fortune Mr. Wilhuff Tarkin. I asked him to spare me some of my inheritance to support a dear friend from complete ruin. He accepted on the condition that the money taken would be paid to him upon my marriage. To this I was most grateful and saved my friend a horrible a fate. Now that you know this; I have given you the option to be freed from the bet as I cannot give you the money offered to you”

Lord Solo sat in silence processing the information or so Rey thought. She was most confused by his silence and tried to read his emotions but found them to be confusing and hard to keep up with the ever changing expressions.  
“Do you understand the predicament I am under? I have given you an opportunity to be free of me. It must seriously displease you to have to marry someone you know so little about?”   
“I could say the same for you” he snickers.  
“Please Lord, give me a response. Whether we both like it or not I am yours by debt and honour” she huffs unable to wait any longer for an answer. He continued to think deeply on the matter.  
“The very idea of marrying me must be most distressing for you?”  
“My Lord, the thought of marrying a stranger whom only wants me for my inheritance is not exactly pleasing”  
“I see. I am amazed that Mr. Tarkin parted with money or rather yours so easily. He is not one to be so charitable”  
“He has always been so kind to me and I gave him my word that I would uphold my promise” he gives her an incredulous look.  
“I have an alternative that I believe shall benefit us both greatly and save us from any hurried decisions. I suggest for the time being remaining as we are. Two friends brought together by a game of chance”  
“You mean I could continue to live here” she gasped in hope at remaining at Jakku.  
“No, I am afraid you cannot remain here; for the same reasons you rescued your servant. People would think you are my mistress and a most unbecoming reputation shall before you"   
“Oh my” Rey blushed so hard at the thought of being his mistress.  
“No, I shall have you live with my mother at my home on Naboo. You will leave today” he states with finality.  
“Seeing as I cannot delay my stay here any further. I do have a request before I depart. I wish to have my two closest friends join me in my new home. Maz my personal maid and BB-8”  
“I wouldn’t have it any other way” he grabs her hand once more and kisses it so gently.  
“Go make your preparations to leave. I shall follow once I have taken care of the estate”

Rey stands and nods her head in understanding. She rushes to Maz to inform her of what has just happened.


	4. Four

Shortly after their conversation had ended Lord Solo had arranged for a team of people to enter the estate to do what; she knows not. Rey immediately went to her room to pack up the last of her things and depart for her new home. Maz had left a while ago to help make the transition easier. She doubted it would make the change from her only home to her new one filled with unfamiliar people, routines and the truly frightening thoughts of what will become of her. What is Lord Solo’s mother like? What type of planet is Naboo? So many questions with no answers as of yet. Rey is a curious creature by habit; she is sure to find answers soon enough.

Just as Rey was about to board the Falcon, Lord Solo appears out of nowhere his hand gently resting on her lower back guiding her to the lounge area where BB-8 is resting at a power station. Just as quickly as he arrived he departs to another area of the ship. To add to the list of things plaguing her mind is why he is not having a need to supervise the work he has ordered to be done. She doesn’t linger on that too long. The ship takes off rather smoothly and some time passes before Rey couldn’t bear to sit there quietly for any longer. She gets up and starts exploring the vessel. It isn’t big which she regards as rather odd. Don’t all Lords of large ships to show off their wealth and status. Rey doesn’t mind the size; it looks perfect for exploring the universe without people noticing who you are. On the outside it looks really old but on the inside perfectly renovated to a modern style. She wonders just how many places this ship has been too. Maybe she could ask someone at the new house.   
Her exploring finds her to an open cockpit area where she spots Lord Solo and a servant flying the vessel. He knows how to fly, wow! Immediately a thought of the both of them flying the universe together laughing passes her mind and she gasps at the idea. This alerts them to her presence and she becomes awkward. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Lord Solo turns and flashes her a small smile. This stops her gasping and she just stares at him. Never having seen this expression from him before, he must enjoy flying to not guard his expression. Then again he thinks she is sitting in the lounge so why would he have a need to hide his feelings. He turns from Rey and whispers something to the servant; he gets up and in a couple short strides he is standing so close to her. She takes in a deep breath not sure when she stopped and taking in his cologne and a scent so undeniably him. He places his hand on her lower back again and guides her back to the lounge; only this time he joins her.

“You look troubled?” he questions, looking a little worried. He is showing so much emotion it fascinates Rey to no end.  
“Not at all, my Lord. Just curious. The last time I was in a ship similar to this I was quite distracted. I hope you don’t mind but I did a little exploring. It feels so homey in here, I like it very much”  
“I am glad to hear it. It was my father’s before he passed away. I made a couple modifications but it is mostly unchanged. I wasn’t raised in the friendliest of environments and my father would let me play in here. As I got older he started teaching how to fix it and fly it. Now the Falcon is more an escape to let my mind wonder”   
“I can see that. You are so unguarded here. The mask you wear is almost gone” Rey replies with a gentle smile.  
“What is bothering you Miss Kenobi? I can see conflict in your eyes not matter how hard you are trying to hide it”  
“As you know my life has been so solely focused on Jakku but Lord Dameron has told me of Naboo. Whilst he has never been there, others have spoken to him of its beauty. I am most curious to explore your home” she explains a very small fraction of what has crossed her mind.  
“But it is not all that plagues your pretty little head. What else worries you?” he presses as she blushes.  
“My most pressing worry is your mother, sir. What will she think of my new arrangements?” Rey looks up into his eyes letting him see just how worried she is. There is a moment of pause as they lock eyes again.  
“I am sure she knows everything seeing as your maid has well and truly arrived and getting a room ready for you. That and I sent her letter last night filling her in on the finer details of bringing you…home” he states brashly.   
“Whilst I am glad my appearance won’t come as a total shock, will she be annoyed I am moving in?”  
“My mother is a rather interesting woman. It is very difficult to tell what pleases her and what doesn’t. She is a force to be reckoned with, don’t be too scared of her” he chortles.   
“Should I fear her?”  
“Whilst I am around you have nothing to fear. I would not trust her however. I am not making her sound very pleasant am I?” he grins and nudges my shoulder.   
“Same could be said about you” Rey scrunches her face and bites her lip in grief of being so forward, “I do apologise. That was wrong of me to say such things about a near stranger”  
“I know exactly what gets said about me. I do not blame you for coming to such conclusions. I find it difficult to open up and trust others. I have been burned before but I do enjoy your bluntness”  
“Get used to it sir, I have a habit of being overly honest and saying things without too much thought. I have had little company outside my servants and close family; where I can be free to express things how I see them. If it displeases you I can learn to control voicing such thoughts”  
“I do not mind you being so frank in my presence when alone but around anyone else I would strongly suggest keeping those thoughts to yourself. They won’t be welcomed by my mother’s occasional guests”  
“Yes, I gather I must be rather crass compared to the high class ladies you associate with” Rey looks down and rubs her hands together on her lap. What has she gotten herself into? Lord Solo places a hand over hers to stop the fidgeting and his other hand nestles under her chin to raise her head so their eyes are locked again.  
“Promise me something, Miss Kenobi?”  
“If it is within my power, yes” she whispers.  
“Promise me that no matter what others may say about me or how they try to influence you; you will always tell me the truth as you are so used to doing. As you mentioned earlier I hide behind a thick mask to protect myself; as I am surrounded by nothing but deceitful liars always wanting something from me. Except you… I find you very refreshing”   
Rey ponders this for a long moment. It is a very simple request and easy to uphold to. The mere shock of such a confession and the trust he has given her to open up in such a fashion; is what makes her pause. He becomes more fascinating the more she encounters him.  
“Sir, I will gladly keep this promise. I only that ask the same in return. Much of my life has been taken out of my hands and I find myself at your mercy. Please be honest and share the plans you have for me” he sighs in relief and nods his head.  
Silence filled them room from then on as they lost themselves into deep thought. Rey wandered if the friends he brought to her home or now her old dwelling are close or acquaintances. Clearly not if he is asking something like this of her. He must live a very sad and lonely life. How unhappy he must be? Rey shakes her head at such thoughts. Why should she care for his happiness? It was at this point she feels a little jolt as the ship comes out of hyperspace.   
“Have we arrived?” Rey asks barely able to contain her excitement and seeing another planet.  
“Almost, come. Naboo looks most beautiful at twilight when the sun sets behind my home casting stunning colours over the property” he takes her hand and leads her to the cockpit to show her their approach.

Rey will never forget this moment. As one chapter of her life closes and another opens; she stands beside someone whom should be her enemy or extremely cautious of at least watching the dazzling sunset against a planet so rich in resources Jakku doesn’t have. Her stare now directed at the castle turned mansion in all its glory. She thought her home had been the most beautiful oasis in the galaxy and it pales next to this. The way the sunset creates a beautiful orange and pink back drop to the grey stone manor. How the many windows cast a golden glow refracting onto the ocean just behind the massive structure.

“I cannot believe a place such as this exists. How is there so much green? So much water. So much colour and life” she mutters out loud; missing the prideful gaze Lord Solo bestows upon her.  
“It used to be a rebel base for the higher commanding officers when not on missions. Before that the home of the royal family whom used to rule this planet. It has been a part of my family for hundreds of generations; each leaving their mark on the place making it more stunning” his voice quiet and proud as he informs her.  
“I can see the passion and love you have for this place” she states looking up at him.   
He looks down and spares her a look so lively she cannot tell what it means; it is gone in a flash. She takes one last look at the planet filled by large watery expanses surrounded by large cliffs and green forestry and open planes.

“It is best you head back to the lounge. We shall be landing soon and I need to assist my servant” Rey nods and returns to her seat in the other room. Now that they have arrived home his entire demeanour has changed. An unnerving feeling in her stomach arises as the reality sets in. Rey feels the light thud of the ship landing and goes to the door. Lord Solo arrives shortly after as the door lowers showing her the outside.  
“Welcome to my home” he quickly states and walks out.

Afraid of being left behind Rey chases after him following his footsteps unable to see ahead of her. With the rising panic settling in the pit of her stomach; she hides behind his large physique. She did not realise he had stopped until she walked into him; the feeling of his warmth comforting but electrifying. Reality quickly returning to her she steps back, he almost turns when he hears a woman shouting in the distance but drawing closer at an alarming pace. The shouting goes silent giving Rey the cue to take a peek ahead of Lord Solo. She finds a short yet stunning woman at the top of the stairs immaculately dressed in the finest fabric and jewels money can buy. The woman descends the stairs and Rey notices Lord Solo tense.

“Ben, I was expecting your arrival hours ago” the woman’s voice stated what was meant to be playful but with great strain.  
Rey thought her to be so beautiful and in her younger years she must have broken many hearts. Her face still remained youthful but it was lined with bitterness, giving her a very intimidating look.  
“You cannot run off and send me strange letters then reappear much later than you said you would return. Pray tell me what is the meaning of all this?” she enquires rather angrily.   
“I thought it was pretty clear, mother”  
“Mother” Rey gasps interrupting the staring contest the two were now having.  
“Who is this?” the woman barks. Rey shivers and hides behind Lord Solo’s back. He turns and spares her a small smile and gently grabs her arm and directs her to his side.  
“Miss Kenobi this is my mother, Lady Leia Organa. Mother this is Miss Kenobi my new ward” Rey quickly curtseys in respect and gives her a shy smile.   
Lady Organa does not look amused as spares a hateful glance towards her son’s new pet.  
“This whole situation is laughable, pray are you playing a joke on me?”  
“This is not a joke mother, Lady Kenobi is our new guest and you will accept this fact”  
“What fact? You plan to marry this girl? It is simply preposterous” she snickers, completely ignoring Rey.  
“That fact remains to be seen… For the meantime she is my most honoured guest. Treat her as such” he snips.  
Lady Organa shivers and ignores her son’s comment focusing her gaze onto Rey; sending the poor girl a loathsome glare.  
“You, girl. I have been told you and my son will be married. How did this occur?”  
Rey is taken aback by such a question and left feeling nervous as her son clearly hasn’t explained what has taken place. She clears her throat and takes a deep breath.  
“Your Ladyship, your son Lord Solo I am sure has much to tell you and it appears he didn’t have the time to regale you over his letter. This entire situation occurred without my knowledge until recently. I have only just met your son two days ago”  
“What on earth kind of response is this?” she quickly turned her glare onto her son.  
“I will explain later but first where is Miss Kenobi’s room. She has had an exhausting day and must be eager for rest” he replies tersely.  
Before he had a chance to call for a servant, his mother’s housekeeper Mrs. Amilyn Holdo appears and takes Rey to her chambers.  
Rey follows the tall blonde yet greying woman up multiple flights of stairs and down passage ways. The longer it took for her to get to her new room the more uneasiness she felt. She wished Lord Solo had joined her. Rey freezes at the sudden thought in her mind.  
“This is the old part of the house, ma’am. You shouldn’t disturb anyone here” she stops when the footsteps behind cease.   
“I can see, thank you” Rey gives her a guarded smile. It doesn’t take much longer and the housekeeper is opening a door to a rather small stuffy room. The only source of light a large window with views of the ocean. This pleases Rey greatly but not more so than seeing Maz and BB-8 waiting for her.  
“I have never been so pleased to see you than at this moment. I just had the rudest welcoming from her Ladyship”  
“Judging from this room alone I can tell her anger at your presence”  
Now that Rey could take a moment she looked around the room taking in her new home. It was small and appeared to have been unlived in for a long time. The furnishings were outdated, had a funny smell and really made the space look small. The only benefit is the view of the ocean. Rey was looking forward to seeing so much water and letting the salty breeze awaken her.  
“How was your journey?”  
“Most invigorating Miss, the head butler named Chewbacca had personally joined me on the return journey. He asked a great many questions about you and our life here. He seemed so friendly I couldn’t help but share. Not that it is top secret information” she chuckles.  
“I am so pleased to hear we have at least one ally here at Naboo” Pleased was a tame word for how happy she is for Maz to have made at least one friend. She has always been judged harshly it is refreshing to hear someone treat her as she deserves.  
“I must confess Chewie did warn me of her Ladyship. There is great evil in this house. It is not only haunted by the dead but the living as well”  
“Oh, please Maz. I cannot handle anymore scary stories today. I know I am not welcomed but for now I wish to forget”  
“I would love to help with you forgetting Miss, but you have been requested to join her Ladyship and her many guests for dinner”  
“Dinner. Oh Maz, I am much too tired for this”  
“I fear there is no getting out of this. She was very adamant about you joining for dinner and for the after party”  
“After party? What is she celebrating?”  
“Chewie told me most nights after dinner many of them stay behind to gamble. She is quite notorious for it”  
“Why would she want me around for this? You would think she would keep me separated from everyone” Rey pondered out loud. 

Trying to distract herself she notices a massive curtain half closed across what appears to be a dark wooden door. Rey gets up and heads towards the door; just as she is about to turn the handle BB-8 starts making a ruckus. Moments later her bedroom door is flung open and Lady Organa comes flying in. Now that Rey has seen her up and close she is for more intimidating. Not that she thought differently before. Lady Organa takes a moment to look around the room; her eyes look upon BB-8 and she doesn’t conceal her look of disgust.

“That needs to be put to work and join the other droids”  
“Of a night time yes BB-8 will be with the other droids; whilst he is recharging. During the day he will be with me. That is what we are both used to”  
“Yes, well. Everyone out. I must speak to Miss Kenobi alone” she barks.   
Maz looks to Rey for permission. She nods her head and she walks out with BB-8.  
“Take a seat” she commands. Rey humours her for the moment hoping to make her visit quick.  
“My son has informed me of your situation. You can imagine my surprise when he not only wins a girl in a bet but also is engaged to her. It baffles me how he could be so kind. He has also told me you shall get a large sum of money upon your marriage”  
“You can rest assured your ladyship that your son and I have made no plans to marry” Rey tries to assure her in the hopes of her being a bit nicer.  
“Good, whilst you are here you are to be a guest and will not be introduced as my son’s affianced. Dinner is at 8pm best be ready. I will have a servant meet you here and guide you to the dining room. I have matters to attend to” she says with finality and as quickly as she arrived disappeared leaving nothing but ill feelings.

Maz re-entered the room with BB-8 and they shared a knowing look now that Rey had a chance to talk to Lady of the house. What an impression that woman leaves. She is quite the contradiction. In one instance she is a beautiful woman that draws you in. On the other hand her presence and personality simply drives a person away. Rey is drawn from her thoughts when asked to undress so she can get into her dinner wear. No sooner had Rey been dressed and the last touches of her make-up and hair had been done was there a knock on her door. Maz went to answer it and found afore mentioned servant ready to escort her to dinner. Rey quickly joined everyone at the door not wanting to be late and make her Ladyship further upset with her. She gave Maz a hug and whispered some words of encouragement to calm her nerves and departed.


	5. Five

Lady Organa had woken up to most painful headache. Her evening had been most eventful but not in the way she had hoped. Her scheme to introduce that Rey girl to every eligible bachelor at the dinner and after party was fruitless. Not one offered marriage. She knew if would not happen overnight but she sure wished it to be the case. Next she gambled most of her monthly allowance and dreads facing Mrs Holdo and her son whom will surely lecture her about it. At present she was in the drawing room sipping on some whiskey spiked coffee hoping it will energize her when her son (speak of the devil) enters the room. He takes his place by the window soaking up the sun and the warmth it provides.

“You think you are so clever asking for money claiming it for the maintenance of this manor when in fact you lost a little too much. Do not deny what I know is true” he states not wanting to beat around the bush.  
“Would you really deny your mother funds so she may live?” she replies sarcastically.  
“As it so stands yes, I have no money for you. I have more important accounts that must be paid” he smirks.  
“Ben I am truly vexed how you pay more attention and money to a strange girl you won in a bet. She’s a vile nobody whom is living off your money. Why take on such a burden? Could you not have palmed her off to her family? Please marry her off quickly so she is out of our hair. For as much as I don’t like this girl she is beautiful. If we dressed her better I am sure we can palm her off easily. We may even be able to swindle a finder’s fee for the introduction” she drones on.  
“I am sure you can fix her dressing situation, mother. In fact, I encourage it”  
“Good heavens Ben. I must confess I am glad you agree to this. I could have sworn you intended to marry the girl. Alas I am so happy this is not your intention. I am too young for you to be married and making me a grandmother. Only the other day Lord Snoke was visiting and commented how you and I appeared to be more brother and sister then mother and son. He is such a charming man”

Lord Solo turns to face his mother and in a couple large strides is standing before her. He stares down in disdain.

“Whilst chatting to you has been most enjoyable, as always” he spits out; “I have more important matter to attend to. None of which you care to help with. Before I depart I must ask if you plan on throwing another after part tonight.”  
“Why of course. We shall have quite a large party joining us this evening. I have invited some of the storm trooper regiment that is based nearby. I am so glad they no longer wear masks. It makes the view much more pleasing. Perhaps one of them shall take a fancy to our dear little Rey” she chuckles.  
“All this really needs to stop before you gamble everything we own away. Heaven forbid we end up like Miss Kenobi and I am bought by some crass woman. What would become of you then?”  
“It appears we shall argue and I have such a headache. Please save this for another day” she warns. Lord Solo bitterly departs the drawing room knowing arguing with her is useless.  
The moment her son left Lady Organa finished her whiskey coffee, took a deep breath and called for Mrs Haldo and a servant to collect Miss Kenobi. Mrs Haldo arrived first awaiting her mistress’ command.  
“Good, you’re here. Please collect all our finest fabrics and set about making Miss Kenobi a few gowns. One of them too be completed tonight for my dinner party” Mrs Haldo bows and leaves immediately to do the task assigned to her.  
Shortly after her departure, the servant arrives with Rey in toe.   
“Ah finally. I have Mrs Haldo preparing you a few gowns. The clothes you wear are much to out dated for the guests I entertain. I need you looking your best tonight” she smirks.  
“Thank you. This is most kind” Rey answers with a bow of appreciation. It has been a long time since she has had new clothes.  
“Of course I am. In fact I am most excited to see these fabrics finally used. They are simply beautiful and of a quality not easily obtained”  
“Your ladyship I truly appreciate your generosity. May I ask why would you waste such a material on me? If it is difficult to come by would you rather not use it?”  
“There is plenty of this material just not on this planet. My servant here shall show you the way” she waves her off.


	6. Six

Rey had never been so frilled and painted up in her life as she descended the staircase to get to the already full ballroom. It never ceased to amaze her how many people could fit in one room; let alone be the hostess of such an event. How does she do this almost every night? Even though there was always plenty of guests readily available to her beck and call; the guests were always mostly old rich lords and overly flirtatious young ladies. It is still a mystery how people could have so much money to spend on such frivolity. In saying this; never in her whole life had she been exposed and in everyone’s focus as she is now. A lot of time and money was put into how she looks. Rey wasn’t blind to the effort her Ladyship has put into her clothes and insisting she be a part of most night’s activities. Nor was she blind to the strong advances of most men. Rey deemed they were only showing interest at her Ladyship’s behest; no doubt to rid her from her son’s presence. Once Lady Organa’s ever watching eyes were fully immersed in her gambling; Rey always slipped out and excused herself for the evening.

It never ceased to amaze her how everyone on this planet had so much time to gossip and hate on others for little to no purpose. Nonetheless to some degree she did feel hurt by their comments; it was always at this point her eyes would unconsciously wonder to Lord Solo. Whilst he was not the easiest of people to get along with, he had never once done anything to truly upset her. This meant they were in their own way friends and a source of strength and peace when Rey searched for him in a room. She would never approach him and mention this out loud. 

The next morning arrived far sooner than she wished. Rey decided a walk through the gardens to gather fresh air will help get her through the day. Whilst she always felt the pull to walk through her gardens back at Jakku; there was no denying how her new home drew her in. There was always new places to discover and beauty to behold. Rey was broken from her wondering by Chewbacca who came rushing towards her. Once he caught his breath he informed her Lady Organa expects her presence in the drawing room immediately. It appears she had spent most of the morning outside. Rey followed Chewbacca barely able to keep up with his pace but never losing his tail. She arrives in the drawing room to find her Ladyship and her least favourite person entranced in an intense conversation by the looks of it. This sparked great fear in Rey. What could those two possibly have to talk about?

“Ah, Rey you have finally arrived. It took so long to fetch you I might have thought you were kidnapped” she laughs.  
“I apologise for taking so long; I was out in the garden taking in the fresh air” she explains.  
“Nothing can be done now. Miss Kenobi, meet Lord Snoke” she points to a balding and slightly hunched older man. She doesn’t let his almost frail appearance fool her. He is up to something.  
“I am already acquainted with Lord Snoke. He killed my father” she states with barely concealed loathing. Lady Organa looks very much surprised by the new information but quickly schools her face into her usual mask of disdain and annoyance.

Rey took the few precious moments of her surprise to storm out of the room, completely oblivious to her surroundings. This being painfully obvious when she walks right into a wall. The wall then grabs her shoulders to steady her. Wait, walls can’t grab shoulders. She looks up to find she has in fact run into Lord Solo. He looks very bemused.   
“Good Morning Rey, what has you in such a stupor this early in the day?” he asks. A flash of concern crossing his face.  
“I… your mother… that man…” Rey takes a moment to breathe and collect herself. Barely able to restrain her tears. This is her first actual encounter since her father’s death with the man whom is the cause of her countless misery.  
“It’s ok Miss Kenobi. Please tell me what has happened” he rubs his thumbs along her bare arms, the warmth easing Rey into a calmer state.  
“Your mother called me to the drawing room to introduce me to Lord Snoke” she looks into his eyes and see the shock, concern and finally anger at the turn of events.  
“Did she mention why he is here?”  
“No my lord, I got so upset I walked straight out and into you. Will he be my dinner partner tonight? I could not bear being in the same planet as him” she looks up at him with great concern.  
“Do not worry. I shall see to it that he as far from you as possible” he says releasing his hold on her arms, making her shiver.   
“We could avoid this entirely if I didn’t join the festivities tonight” she chuckles.  
“And let him think he has gotten to you. My dear, you have already stormed out of a room. Let’s not intrigue him further” he states.  
“You are right. This is my home now; he should be the one to leave”   
“It makes me so happy to hear you say Naboo is your home” he smiles genuinely at her.

He holds their eyes in an intense glance and gently pats her head trying to be reassuring and making the situation completely awkward. They are both saved when the front doors open and commotion draw their attention. Lady Finn comes racing in all formalities forgotten as she rushes towards Lord Solo and latches onto him. 

“Are you surprised to see me?” she squeals, “It took me a long time to subtly convince your mother to invite me here”  
“Are you sure you being subtle” he remarks dejectedly.  
“Come now, there is no need to be snide Ben. I even brought your dear guest a friend” she coos. It was at this point another person joins their conversation.  
“Good Morning All”   
“POE” Rey shouse excitedly. It has been a while since they last saw each other.  
“Lady Finn was most kind to invite me, knowing you would probably like to see a familiar face” he hums in glee.

Rey was not entirely convinced he was brought to make me feel better. Rather to distract her from Lord Solo’s side so she may have all his attention. Rey does not know what goes on in that head of hers or what she thinks they get up to in this house. Rey is lucky to see him two times a day let alone us being inseparable as she assumes they are. 

“Rey do you remember Lady Finn” he asks.  
“Naturally my Lord. A beauty such as Lady Finn is hard to forget” Rey tries to appease her with flattery.  
“My sweat girl, if I had known you were this kind I would have come sooner. New friends are always exciting” she rants.  
All pleasant conversation ends as Lady Finn draws Lord Solo into a conversation by the window about her being at Naboo. Rey and Poe had no interest and started their own conversation.  
“How are you cousin? I expected you to be married by now. Is he treating you right? If he isn’t I will beat him” he asks a mile a minute.  
“I am find. I am not married and doubt I will be anytime soon. Unless you ask his mother then I am free to the highest bidder. He treats me well, I cannot complain” Rey informs.  
“I feel I have been invited under false pretences. She is here for Lord Solo and nothing more” he states dejectedly. 

Rey rubs Poe’s back to comfort him in his moment of sadness. Her eyes wonder over to Lord Solo to find him completely uninterested in whatever Lady Finn is rambling about. They both lock eyes and give each other small smile.

“Listen to me Poe. Take my advice seriously as I am a woman. You need to let her know you are there”  
“How does she not know I am there? I am around her all the time”  
“If you do not understand that simple statement, you will never win her affection” Rey sighs, “You need to stop pining and begging for any scrap of her attention and direct her. Women love a man whom takes control leads the way. You standing here and moping about it will not make her love you” Rey spoke sternly with a hint of jest. 

It has been a long time since she has had to use this tone with him to get her point across.

“You know, for someone who has never left Jakku. You sure seem to know a whole lot about other woman and love. What have they done to you here?” he rhetorically asks.  
“Whilst what you say is true, I do hear things dear cousin. Now go over there and steal her from her precious Ben”  
“You are right, thanks Rey” he smiles and marched into her direction.   
“Lady Finn, I discovered something truly wonderful my last visit. I shall show you” he states with no opening to refuse.   
Lady Finn so surprised at his tone had unthinkingly released Lord Solo and attached herself to Poe and let herself be taken away. Rey giggles at her cousin and his humorous antics. Her giggles are interrupted by a happily released Lord Solo.

“You must be ecstatic to see Poe here” he comments off handily.   
“I am my Lord. It is nice to see a familiar face” she sighs.   
“I’m sure you are” he says gruffly and storms off.

Rey stands their lost for words by his tone. Something wasn’t right and she had no idea what irked him so much. She follows the direction Poe had led Lady Finn away.  
When she finally found Lady Finn she was very much alone. Where did Poe go? Her time for pondering didn’t last long as Lady Finn spotted her and flailed about until Rey joined her on the bench where she was sitting.

“Such great timing you should find me this very moment. I have been wanting to speak to you”  
“I have been expecting this Lady Finn and I know already what you wish to ask” Rey smiles a little.  
“Are you a mind reader? How do you know what I will ask you?”  
“Since I have met you I know of only one thing that holds your interest. It wasn’t hard to deduce” she replies politely, not wanting to offend.  
“I mean no harm when I ask this. I am simply a frank type of person. Do you intend to marry Ben, I mean Lord Solo?”  
“No more than he wishes to marry me, Lady Finn” she states. Lady Finn instantly brightens.  
“This is why we shall be best friends. The circumstances in which you are here, should force me to hate you. As fate shall have it we must be friends. Dear you had me so worried. You are so young and pretty and I was for certain he would whisk you down the aisle. You have assured me this to not be the case. Since we are now best friends I shall call you Rey and you may call me Finn” she declares.  
“Thank you Finn but I do not know what assurance I can provide. I am at the mercy of Lord Solo and his mother by extension whom appears, wants to marry me off to anyone who shall ask. You declare to be undeniably in love with Lord Solo. Is this so?” Rey asks curious about how she could feel to passionate for someone who shows her no care.  
“I love him more than life itself, alas, he shall not share the same feelings. I should be deterred by his rough mannerisms but I can’t. There are few in my acquaintance whom reach the level of dignified manliness and raw power he exudes. Resisting is futile and like all prey I have been caught” she states. Rey changes the topic before it gets too out of hand.  
“Thank you for bringing Poe with you” I smile.  
“Now that we are best friends I must confess. I brought him only as a distraction to yourself”  
“I know. I may be a young girl from a small planet but I understand a lot more that goes around me than I should” she jests.  
“You will need that here. Strange things happen with no earthly explanation. Some say it is haunted others say it is teaming with smugglers” Lady Finn says excitedly.  
“Smugglers?” Rey exclaims.  
“You sweet child. I warned you. Explain to me where all your luxurious fabric comes from or the copious amounts of brandy she drinks. These are not local produce” she informs. Rey is simply stunned at the news.  
“Any whom. I know you love Lord Solo but what about Poe Dameron? Whilst one shows you no affection there is another who showers you in it. I dare say there will never be another whom could love you like my cousin does”  
“Your cousin is a nice man but he doesn’t tempt me. He is so boring and waits upon my every will. I have explained I need someone more dominating. Please say you will help me win Ben’s… Lord Solo’s heart?”  
“I am sorry Finn but I cannot make this promise to you. I think you are more suited for my cousin. He is kind and he can make you truly happy. I can promise to help him win you over in whatever way I can”  
“You must be crazy. I respect your honestly. Another reason I shall treasure you dearly. Fine, I will let you try to marry me to your cousin; as I will try and steal Ben from you” Finn beams.  
“I am glad you see amusement in all this. I was worried I had lost my new best friend” Rey states.  
“Come, it appears we have been outside far too long and must get ready for your Lord’s party”


	7. Seven

Whilst preparing for another round of evening festivities Rey was pondering over the upgrade of her friendship with Lady Finn. She may be a silly, spoiled and easily distracted person; her heart was in the right place. No so obvious to those whom don't look; but she truly is a kind and caring person. When hearing of an orphanage burning down due to arson Lady Finn immediately convinced all the gentry to donate funds to rebuild it. She was truly a sight to see. 

On the completely opposite end of the scale Rey had found out through Maz that Lord Snoke has extended his stay; when he will leave was not mentioned. Why can he not leave here? Rey still feels the pain of her father's passing as if it was the same day she found out. His presence does not help her recovery and continually sets her on edge. She knows for sure he will persist in seeking her attention and she cannot figure out what is worse. Him staying in the same mansion as herself or not knowing why he is here.

The only positive thought is that since speaking to Lord Solo about being near him at dinner he always placed her furthest from him as possible. When Lady Finn laughs at her near religious need to avoid the old man, it truly upsets her. No matter how many times she describes Lord Snokes's depravity and her reasons for feeling such, she simply thinks her ridiculous and exclaims she has a childish and has a wild imagination. Every time this occurs and that is often since it has been weeks and he still has not left. Lord Solo appears and whisks Rey away and distracts her with new and intriguing parts of the mansion. Rey begins to think her only true friend is Lord Solo no matter his personality switches.

Serena again pulled from her reminiscing by BB-8 nudging her legs. 

"Sorry, BB-8 I guess I kept us both from exploring today. How about we go beyond the perfectly manicured gardens today?" Her companion squealing in glee.

They both venture out to the cliffs where the land meets the vast water; completely enthralled by the peace, calm and nothing but the sound of nature. Even as she runs her hand through the long grass once again letting her mind wander. This stops as she catches a strange figure in the distance. Whomever is watching her enjoy her surroundings is making her feel uncomfortable. She immediately calls for BB-8 and they rush to the mansion. Deciding to avoid everyone she takes the servants pathways to her room. She makes it halfway when she hears someone hastily walking in her direction. Not wanting to be found she quickly hides behind a massive curtain in the hallway and peaks to see whom is coming. It is none other than her Ladyship. Just as she appeared she is gone through a secret passage Rey had not noticed before. Letting curiosity win her over than running to her room in fear. She goes to the wall and starts feeling around a for a latch in the panelling. When she finds it she yelps in glee and pulls the latch. Just as the door opens she feels a large presence block out the light.

"Do you enjoy panelling Miss Kenobi?" Lord Solo asks making her jump.

"My goodness, you frightened me" she clutches her heart in attempt to calm it.

"Must I ask again Rey. Do you enjoy panelling?" he steps into her personal space. Rey figured that honesty would be best in this situation confesses.

"I thought I saw someone pass through here, my Lord"

"I am sure the staff have made you aware this old part of the house is haunted. What they may have not mentioned that is haunted by the living and the dead. You must take care when walking around. I fear you may get hurt" he says with a hint of a smile gracing his face. He takes a moment to take in the scene before him. Rey is completely wind swept.

"Have you been outside?" he asks to confirm his theory.

"Yes, my Lord. BB-8 and I both love nature, the outdoors and the peace it brings "

"I did not know this. Pray, tell me what you think of my home? You once said nothing could be more beautiful than yours" Rey raises her eyebrows in shock at him remembering such a conversation. Picking up on her surprise he adds "Join me, I wish to show you something".

Rey follows him blindly so in shock they are conversing. She feels this has not happened genuinely in a while. Since her cousin appeared she recalls. He leads her further down the passageway and through a door leading to a small room. Rey basked in the warm feel this room gives off. Instead of massive and intimidating portraits there are maps in its place. There is a large table almost consuming the room. Behind the glass of the cabinets are all sorts of building models. Lord Solo steps in front of one and points to it.

"This is how my home looked in the very beginning. This is four centuries later. I had found the original plans and decided to make them come to life. It is fascinating how far it has come"

Rey looks more at Lord Solo than she does the models. She is very much enjoying the passion in his eyes and persona. He truly comes to life when talking about his home. Whilst she didn't verbalize it she is equally amazed by the work done to the mansion. Taking a couple steps away from him she sees a model of the mansion in present day with the gardens she only just walked through. She didn't realise she was marvelling out loud until Lord Solo began speaking again.

"So you agree, this place is beautiful" he smirks.

"Naturally, there is no place quite like it" she doesn't hesitate to respond.

"It brings me great pleasure to hear you that" he nods his head approvingly.

"Whilst I admit this, I still think my home is the best" she giggles loving to see the shock on his face. "Comparing our homes is like comparing flowers. You cannot ask people to compare cherry blossoms and hibiscus. They are both so different and yet so beautiful all the same"

"Would you prefer to live back on Jakku?" he asks once again becoming serious.

"Of course, it has been my home all my life"

"Are you that unhappy here?" he asks snarkily.

"I wouldn't say unhappy. This place is so different to what I am used to. There are so many strangers that come and go and I am not comfortable being around them"

"You know those people are not invited by me"

"I know. Their presence is your mother's doing" making sure to reassure him her being uncomfortable is not of his making. "I must be honest. Imagine how incredible would this house be if there was no-one to impress or make small talk too. To enjoy this place without fear of judgement and hundreds of eyes following your every move"

"I do love your honesty, Miss Kenobi. Although most ladies would die to be in your position. Socialising with many men and enjoying their company" he remarks guardedly.

"Contrary to popular belief with what seems every other female in this place; I don't want to meet men. There are only a few of them I do enjoy speaking to"

"Your favourite man being Lord Dameron"

"I am very fond of my cousin" Rey responds stunned at his tone of voice.

"Did you not contemplate marrying him?"

"I told you honestly before my lord. I do not wish to marry my cousin no more than he wishes to marry me. He as you well know is in love with Lady Finn"

"What if he wasn't in love with her?" he probed.

"I still would not wish to marry him. I do not understand why you keep thinking there is some romance between us. I always tell you the truth. Why do you doubt me? I am in love with no man least of all my cousin whom I have known since birth"

"Especially the man to whom you are engaged to" he says ironically. Rey took a moment to process his words and come up with an answer.

"Shall I make you fall in love with me Rey? he questioned. 

This being the first time he has called her by her first name. Rey is left truly astounded. His voice was so deep and he spoke with such conviction he had her blushing hard and her knees weak.

"Are you afraid of love Rey or just of me?"

Unable to handle the situation or even speak. Rey runs to her room where she spends some of the evening pondering if she is truly afraid of Lord Solo. Why did he have to mention loving him? His eyes were sparkling with mischief when he said those words. It could have been the sunshine in the room making them sparkle making him look more handsome. Rey had always imaged falling in love with someone handsome, a person she could depend on. She couldn't deny he was handsome. A person would have to be blind not to notice but did that mean she loved him. She doubted she ever could love him. Rey quickly became more frustrated by his words. She will never understand what makes him tick. Deciding to not be left alone with her thoughts she calls for Maz to assist her in getting ready for yet another party.

Again there were so many people at the dinner party however with Lord Hux and a Storm Trooper whom she doesn't know the name of she had enjoyed herself. He complimented her on her dress repeatedly. Rey enjoyed it as his eyes reflected no ulterior motives. The topic of the night was of the smuggler whom had been caught and everyone went to watch him be interrogated. Such matters didn't really intrigue her. Thankfully the music began playing saving her from any more discussion of such unpleasant things. She even joined in the dancing festivities as her conversation partners whisked her away to the dance floor. For once the evening didn't drag but passed rather quickly with the fun she was having.

Completely out of breath she excuses herself to get some much needed fresh air. Pulling back a curtain and finding a balcony Rey steps out and lets the cool night air refresh her. Rey stops in the tracks to look out over the water to what she believes is a boat. She shakes her head and the shape disappears. Her brain has been spooked with all that talk of smugglers she is now seeing things.

Feeling she had refreshed enough she heads back to the party but not before hearing a commotion to the front of the mansion. Upon reaching the entrance she finds a garrison of storm troopers and other uniformed men. Rey sees a butler run off to the game room in search of she assumes for her Ladyship. Thinking nothing more of it she makes her way to the ball room to find her companions she promised the next dance too. She again is stopped on her journey to find the same butler talking to Lord Solo whom flashed an expression of stress before schooling his emotions. His eyes wondered to Rey and she gave him a small smile. He excused the butler. Making his way to her and grabbed her hand; he kissed it gently and whispered to it.

"Go inform my mother the coast guard and storm troopers are here. You will find her through the door in the panelling"


	8. Eight

Lady Organa has a large stack of credits and lost it to Snoke in an intense game of cards. She glanced across the table to find Snoke gloating.

"Careful my Lord or the devil take you" she exlaims, "my luck will change just you watch" Lord Snoke chuckled looking at his big stack of winnings.

"My dear, I fear you are out of luck"

"Never, challenge me again. I will surely take you" she says angrily.

"Very well. Shall we make it for 100 credits?"

"Naturally" 

As she replied Miss Haldo arrives with refreshments and handing over her walking stick. Her heart races and her stomach drops at the ill timing of everything, already sensing the contents of the note. Collecting the small remainder of her credits she excuses herself. She passed all her guests laughing and talking with Miss Haldo following closely behind. As soon as she was out of sight she immediately increased her pace to get to the staircase in the old part of the house with the secret door in the panelling. Just before she goes through the door Miss Haldo hands her a small bag with credits inside mumbling about how light it is. Lady Organa sends her a glare but knows she will not have enough to pay the smugglers.

"Go make yourself scarce. If anyone asks I will return to the party shortly" she says and rushes through the door.

She moved quickly not wanting to take up more time, knowing not to prevent the inevitable conflict ahead. She stops briefly to light a candle to make the trek ahead more visible. She follows the stone staircase going down to the cave. She knows she is getting closer as she feels the cold send shivers up her spine. Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs it is a short walk to the opening where she can hear the commotion of the smugglers moving the goods onto land. Lady Organa glanced to the entrance of the cave and took a large breath of the salty cold night's air. Her peace was quickly interrupted by the so-called manager. 

"Another good evening your ladyship" he says politely.

"Good evening DJ. I take it the trip over was smooth"

"Yes very smooth. Considerably so since you purchased our ship. It is very quick"

"How about the cargo?"

"I have the list here. Please check that all is in order"

"I was not expecting you for another two to three nights"

"I know your ladyship. However the cargo was ready to go and the weather was perfect for crossing without anyone noticing"

"Yes, the weather has been lovely. Rather dangerous for you to be flying about with the guards patrolling more heavily. Is everything unloaded?"

"I will go check" he departs.

Lady Organa steadily becomes more anxious the longer she is away from the party. Fear they will notice something is off. Lord Snoke is way too observant for his own good. Whilst she is eager to leave; it brought a thrill and tingle to her body by doing something so illegal. Whilst trading open with most planets there was still a few out there not willing to. Those planets having the most exotic and sought after goods. She made a large sum of money selling it to the black market. If Lady Organa could only love one thing it would be credits, closely followed by whiskey. Amongst all this excitement she was also worried her son will find out. It is starting to become clear that the money is not being spent on the home he loves way too much. Initially it had been so easy to set everything up when telling a lie and saying the funds were for the home. Recently in particular he is becoming more and more reluctant to pass the credits over. If only she was better at her own gambling tables.

Lady Organa is pulled from her thoughts when DJ returns confirming all the cargo has been removed from the ship. She throws him the bag of credits; he catches it and takes a moment to weigh the contents.

"Your ladyship, this feels much lighter than what is owed"

"DJ you are a few days early hence I do not have full payment. Come back when you were meant to and I shall have the rest of the money"

"You make a point your ladyship. Whilst I am certain my men and myself are not pleased to only get half of what we are owed. We shall be back at our scheduled time for the rest" he says reluctantly. 

There was chatter amongst the men but they agreed non the less. All but one who seemed very intoxicated and far past the point of reasoning. He pushed a few men aside and stumbled his way in front of Lady Organa pointing a dirty finger in her face.

"I want my payment and I want it now" he slurs.

"You will get it in a few days" she said sharply.

"I have done nothing but risk my neck to get this to you. I am not leaving without my payment" he said gaining murmuring agreement from the men behind him.

"She told you what you are going to get. You just need to wait or you will get something you don't want" DJ said so fiercely a few of the men stood back; the drunkard however clearly not getting the hint.

"I want my payment" he repeated this time taking out a knife and aiming it at Lady Organa.

Lady Organa took a step back in shock of someone daring to point a weapon at her. It was in this moment she saw Rey step out of the shadows; her eyes wide with shock but showing no fear.

"Your ladyship, Lord Solo has told me to inform you the Storm Troopers are here wanting to search the property for smugglers" she relayed staring at the men before her.

"As you heard the Storm Troopers are here and you all will be arrested or killed if found. I will have your money in a few days. My son will hold them for a few moments but not long, hurry and leave" she exclaims.

Dj and his men quickly return to the ship and prepare to leave. The drunkard remaining behind to carry on.

"If I won't get my credits then I will take your pretty diamond necklace" he said invading Lady Organa's personal space and grabbing the necklace. 

Rey had let out a scream of terror when seeing the man grab her ladyship by the neck. Before anyone could react Lady Organa had dismantled her cane and shot the man with some kind of makeshift blaster. He staggered back gargling for breath as blood poured out of his mouth, before finally falling to the floor dead.

All was silent as everyone had stopped to process the scene before them; only to be broken by her ladyship laughing in pure amusement.

"Make sure he is removed before you leave" she said as she kicked the dead drunkard.

Suddenly as if nothing had happened she turned to Rey and gave her the biggest smile.


	9. Nine

Rey’s her heart was racing yet her blood ran cold as if freezing her on the spot with sheer horror of watching a man die before her eyes. Oh, how she wished for the all-consuming darkness to sweep her away however nausea was all that could be felt. Her Ladyship was a scary woman in her own right however right now she could see the real Lady Organa. So cruel, almost beast-like the sheer enjoyment she is getting from this man’s death almost makes Rey want to cry and run away.

“Come, girl. Remember we have guests” she said her voice matching her face and enjoying everything that has occurred.

Rey could only gape at her ladyship, this only seemed to annoy her. She grasped Rey by the forearm and dragged her away from the cave going back the way she came and slipping through the panel and entering the house. It was like entering another universe the house was so warm in comparison to where she just was. The lights creating an almost golden hue of false security. Closing the panel behind her Lady Organa links her arm with Rey once more imprisoning her to her frame. She led her to the main entrance where a bunch of storm troopers were waiting in front of them Lord Solo.  
“More guests; to what do I owe this pleasure?” she said with faux interest.  
“My name is Jango Fett your ladyship. I am here on a formal matter. It has been reported there is a smuggler ship around your property. I have come to ask permission to search your land?”

“Smugglers… here… This is most exciting news. What do you think of this Ben?”

“Our cliffs are very dangerous; I strongly doubt there would be a place for smugglers to hide”  
“Yes, well I suppose it doesn’t matter what we think. Please search our grounds we have nothing to hide”

The storm troopers left the quickly and the house was thrumming with whispers and gossip of what just occurred. Smugglers are big news that peaks everyone’s interest. With that interest now gone everyone returns to what they where doing previously and slowly leave the main entrance or so Rey thought as she is released from Lady Organa’s strong grip.

“Storm Troopers must be truly fearsome men to have our dearest pet looking like she saw a ghost” Lord Snoke laughs too close to Rey’s ear.  
“She is afraid, she is an easily scared child” her ladyship sneers.  
“I would be afraid too; what with storm troopers lurking and her wearing exquisite material that has clearly been smuggled”  
“How very observant of you”  
“Me… only when such a beauty is involved. Lady Organa you must help me. My sweet pet here is upset with me; she will not listen to me. Please tell her I mean no harm, that I am a friend” he sounded friendly enough but Rey knows better than to trust anything he says. “Your ladyship I wish to retire. I have had a long day and wish to rest”  
“If you must”  
“Thank you” Rey disappears so fast from their eyesight it almost makes her dizzy not before hearing something that shook her.  
“Lady Organa, I have a proposal for you. I believe this to be most fruitful for the both of us” he is sinister to begin with however this sounds far more sadistic than normal.   
Could this proposal concern herself? It is better to hide in her room and pretend everything in the last few hours didn’t happen. Easier said then done she jests to herself.  
Just as she reached the staircase leading up to her room she was interrupted by a voice.

“Are you going to bed Rey?” Lord Solo has managed to escape the guests and seek her out.  
“Ye…yes my… my lord” every second she spends outside the safety of her room has her resolve of not crying shatter despite her many efforts to hold it in.  
“What has upset you? I saw it earlier when you returned to the party with my mother”

Rey suddenly looks up at him and for the first time he sounded kind with genuine compassion in his voice. At present he seemed to not be the monster the tales say of him. At the thought of monster, the events of the last few hours come spinning back into her mind. The horror of watching a man die, the uncaring reaction of her ladyship and the smugglers not even reacting at losing a comrade. Whilst her brain ran wild causing her to produce a full body shiver, Lord Solo a man she thought to never trust has sought her out to check her wellbeing.

His eyes bore down into hers; she didn’t answer the question but remained lost in his dark brown orbs. Sensing her delicate state, he reaches his hand out and takes hers. Feeling how frozen she is he takes his other hand and tries to warm them.  
“What happened?” he questions again, almost a whisper.

Her brain running wild with recent events and an over active imagination she grasps his hands as if they were a lifeline keeping her together.

“I cannot tell you my lord” she barely whispers.  
“That is ok, I can see whatever has upset you is still fresh. Trust me all will be well tomorrow”  
“Be well… this will never be well. This will haunt me for the rest of my life” she says as tears begin falling much to her detest. Giving up on any pretence she is well, Rey leans into Ben’s chest seeking a moment of comfort and warmth. He gently wraps his arms around her; as soon as Rey feels his arms, she becomes startled.  
“Good night my lord” she says and quickly dashes to her room.

The morning brought no relief to Rey as she rouses from her fitful sleep; if she could call it that. It was early afternoon before Maz came to her room and forced her to eat. Whilst she wholeheartedly trusted her servant, she didn’t think she could speak of yesterday’s events. Staying cooped up in her room was doing nothing for her either yet she wasn’t ready to deal with seeing or speaking to anyone. Rey decided to dress for the day and go to the gardens where she knows no one will disturb her. Instead taking her usual route she took the hidden stairs in hopes of avoiding everyone.

She proceeded slowly down the stairs, barely any light to guide her way. When she finally reached the bottom, she found a door much like the one in her bedroom leading her here. Rey pulled the latch and opened the door. What she saw surprised her most. It wasn’t a door leading to the outside or to another hidden tunnel. The room had roof to floor shelves filled with more books than she could read in a lifetime; although she would love to try. In the centre of the room was a massive desk filled with paperwork and an old man. To be honest she wasn’t whom was more shocked; herself at finding this treasure trove of a room or the elderly man sitting at the desk.

“Please come in” he invites.  
“I am so sorry to have interrupted you. I thought these stairs led to outside” she exclaims.  
“It used to be a guard tower. I believed the room to be unused for some time. The door should have been locked”  
“Again, I am so sorry”  
“Please take a seat, I can assure you are most welcome here. I rarely get visitors” he pointed to the very comfortable chairs in front of the fireplace. 

He gets up and heads to that direction. Rey follows his lead; BB8 following close behind. His mere countenance shows that he is no ordinary servant of the house. His looks strike a great resemblance to someone she has seen but unable to pin point whom he reminds her of. 

“You have so many books. It is a most impressive collection. Just as magnificent as my own. Well I guess not mine anymore” she says solemnly.  
“Thank you my dear. I am a mere scholar engaged in writing the history of this place. The books here are my study references. Do you like books? I daresay you do” he chuckles.  
“Most definitely sir, there is something truly relaxing about reading a good story” she beams. She was going to elaborate when the door opens and another elderly gentleman enters the room.  
“Sorry to interrupt sir, I heard voices” he saw Ray and immediately silenced himself.  
“I have a beautiful guest, please bring us some tea and snacks”  
“Very well, sir”   
“Tis my servant. He must be truly surprised and curious as to how you got in here. You see there is technically one entrance to this room and it is kept locked at all times” he explains.  
“That must be so lonely, do you enjoy being alone?”  
“I do enjoy the quietness to get on with my life’s work. The only guests I do get and rarely at that are my wife; whom you already know loves to entertain and my son”  
Rey sat open mouthed in shock. This place becomes more and more interesting every day; whether she wants to know or not.  
“I should not have confessed this to you. Please erase this fact from your memory” he winks at Rey “I know you cannot forget. This is why I cannot have guests, keeping a secret is not my talent. Never has been”

It makes so much sense now as to why he looked so familiar. He is Ben’s father. I guess he is Lord Solo and what is Ben’s title? They shared the same sharp features even if the gentleman in front of her is considerably softer in his age, you can still see traces of his youth. He must have been quit the charmer in his younger years. Very much like his son when he wants to be. They have the same chocolatey brown eyes that hold so much emotion when comfortable enough with you to see it. If he truly is Ben’s father, then Ben is not Lord Solo. Why does he wear his father’s title? The elderly gentlemen chuckling.

“You seem like a good girl; someone I can trust. Should I further disgrace myself and reveal all my secrets? Will you promise to keep all this a secret?  
“Hand on my heart sir, I shall not peak of this to anyone. Not that I trust or know anyone here well enough to share such secrets. Although I have figured out your secret. Are you truly Ben’s father?”  
“Yes, my dear. You really shouldn’t have known this. It is a rather long and dreary story. But I shall regale you and make up your own mind. Oh, the tea is here”  
The servant placed the tea on the table in front of the still blazing fireplace.  
“Please help yourself. I do not know how you like your tea” Rey makes her tea and gets comfortable for the story ahead as the servant departs and they are alone once more.  
“You have met my wife and son, correct?”  
“Yes, my lord”  
“He is an incredible man; he has made me so proud. During all of this he has never neglected me. I treasure our moments together. Sometimes we will research together but mostly we talk. He informs me of life outside this room. I don’t regret leaving the world behind thanks to him. Such a great boy” it seemed he almost forgot the story he was about to tell but he regains traction quickly.  
“Hard to believe but I was a young man, excited about learning all I could from a hands-on perspective. I did get myself into childish trouble but my passion has always been books. I had already begun my book on the history of this place when I met my wife”  
“Is this what all the research is about? You are writing your history of this place”  
“Writing and researching this place has been my constant companion and life’s work. It will be an incredible story when it is finished… if it is ever to be finished. As you can see books are my passion and this is not my wife’s ideal pastime. She struck me from day one; I could not describe her full beauty even now. I fell head over heels; I thought we could make each other happy. There is large age gap between her and I. You see that hands-on knowledge and childishness was starting to exhaust me shortly after we met. I realised it left me no time to read and subsequently write. I returned here and let her be. After some time, she returned with a fervour to make grand changes. Being the traditionalist, I am refused to change my home which has remained the same for centuries. Both of us are very stubborn; eventually I wanted my peace and agreed to let her entertain here to go about my business. As I am sure you have seen my wife like to gamble and bless, she is terrible at it, much to her denial. She racked a large debt my wealth could not sustain. There was a large inheritance for Ben upon my death. I died so that he could become wealthy enough to clear the debt”  
“Truly an interesting story sir, perhaps you should write a book about this too”  
“This has crossed my mind. Sadly, it would be a book to never be read”  
“What were Ben’s thoughts on all this?” she asked tentatively.  
“He was away on a school graduation trip at the time. He did not know of my death until he returned. He was incredibly furious unlike anything I have ever seen. He wanted to reveal the truth and find another way. We or rather my wife managed to convince him to play along. It was too late anyway; the debt was paid and I live quietly and comfortably. My son is the most honourable man I know but when he accepted the reality of his situation; it changed him. Hard to believe but he was such a lively and joyous young man. He became bitter and cynical almost like a locked door detested by the fact he is living a lie”  
“A locked door” is all Rey could manage. Poor Ben, he has been through so much.  
“Now my dear you know why I am here but why are you?”  
“To properly introduce myself, my name is Rey and I fear my story is a bit of a strange one. I was won in a wager by the Lord Solo or should I say Ben?”  
“By my son… you were really… what a rogue he must be. I appreciate you taking the time to listen to an old man like me. You know I am still vulnerable to a beautiful lady; I am completely in your hands”  
“They are safe hands sir; you have my word I shall protect your secret”  
“Do you love my son?”  
“No” she says almost reluctant.  
“Aha, does he love you?” he says not believing a word she just spoke.  
“Why should he?” Rey questions looking down to BB8 on the floor.  
“Oh, how I wish to be young again and be in his shoes” he chuckles once more.  
“I must leave you for fear I have invaded you space for too long”  
“I do love guests on occasion; especially smart and beautiful such as yourself”  
“Thank you sir, I would very much like to come again?”  
“I would be most upset if you didn’t”  
“Until next time sir”

The servant had miraculously reappeared.

“Please show her my path to the garden”  
“Very well sir” and she left following the servant.


	10. Ten

Rey has always enjoyed riding Fathiers from the Canto Bight region. They are incredibly intuitive and peaceful creatures and she would ride them whenever she needed to sort out her thoughts. She was pleasantly surprised when she was exploring the property and found a whole stable full of them. Her quiet time was overtaken when Lady Finn turns up with Poe, Hux and Ben all in riding clothes. They set up and were off rather quickly; Ben’s Fathier being rather aggressive and racing ahead. Rey took her time hanging to the back of the enthusiastic group. How can she sort out her muddled thoughts when the instigator of its madness was ahead of her; she shook her head and took a deep breath soaking in the sunshine and fresh air. 

She had worn her prettiest riding clothes in the hopes she may have seen Lord Solo. The longer Rey rode she wondered he had noticed her and if he did what were his thoughts. Even as she mentally called his called him Lord Solo the title didn’t truly belong to him, yet. His father lived and his mother was a gambling and smuggling addict. What a dreadful burden placed on Lord Solo to hold so many secrets; she understands now why he holds everyone at a great distance. It made her want to run, find another place to stay out her term of the bet. This house is dangerous, beautiful and frightening. Sadly, running wouldn’t fix anything. Rey would still be indebted to Lord Solo, his mother will still wanted to marry her off and the actual Lord Solo will still be a prisoner of his study.   
Suddenly, a thought had truck her. She would not allow her ladyship to beat her down until all courage was lost. She was still under Ben Solo’s ownership and anything his mother wanted to do had to go through him first and at present he didn’t see fit to change their circumstances. Rey was broken from her thoughts when everyone riding ahead of her stopped.

“What is wrong Rey? You look rather wild” Lady Finn said. Rey laughed at the statement.  
“I was merely in thought, nothing wild about it”  
“Thinking? If someone has angered you, we can best say that Lord Snoke is the instigator. No one else can get you so riled up” she chuckles.  
“I wouldn’t be surprised; the man just has to breathe to anger our dear Rey” Poe chimes in.  
“He is repulsive, I will give you that. Why kick up a fuss now? She may as well get used to him. Her Ladyship has taken quite a liking to him and dare say he will be staying a while. Rey will see him frequently. Although, it is rather odd she would keep someone around that wins so much money off her” Lord Hux inputs.  
“True, just last night I saw him win several hundred credits from her” Poe continues to add.  
“Perhaps she has devious plans” Lady Finn added.  
“To what are you referring, Finn” Lord Hux huffs.  
“I know not the exact details, a few nights ago I noticed Rey saying goodbye to her ladyship before retiring for the evening. I went to say goodbye but a little too slow to catch up. I was close to her ladyships table when I heard her say ‘Fifteen thousand credits, Lord Snoke. It is worth it, I swear’ he sneered and replied ‘Ten thousand credits are all I am prepared to give, Leia, when the good is delivered and not before’ it was a rather odd conversation. Then they noticed me not intentionally eavesdropping and her ladyship stormed off but not before she told him he drives a hard bargain”   
“Do you know what it was about Rey” Poe asked her.  
“I know not the discussions they have. The day is far to beautiful to be gossiping. I declare a race to Lord Solo up the hill where he has stopped under the shade of that large tree” she stated and didn’t give anyone a moment to decline. She truly wished she understood what the conversation was about. Winning her challenge was more important at present and win she did, reaching his lordship first by mere moments.  
“I won” she cries excitedly.  
“Well done Rey” Lord Hux encourages.  
“You rode well” Lord Solo adds. Rey smiles widely at him a little breathless.  
“It was your fathier that should be congratulated” she patted the neck of her amazing steed.   
Lady Finn arrived shortly after stopping next to Lord Solo clearly not caring a race just occurred. She had once again consumed all of Ben’s attention and ruining their brief moment. Suddenly the beautiful outdoors became unappealing.  
“I am heading back” she announced to know one in particular and departed; not waiting for any response.

Rey got back to her room to wash and rest before the dinner festivities begin. Maz had come in as the sun was beginning to set with her dress and a bowl of strawberries.

“I thought it to be too early for strawberries?”  
“They bloomed early this year, I was gifted some from Chewbacca” she blushed.  
“My what an amazing gift; please takes some for yourself. I know you love them as much as I do”  
“Thank you but I have a bowl of my own. Please eat and gain some strength for dinner tonight”  
“I shall save them for a friend who I know will also enjoy them”  
“A friend?”  
“Yes, now please help me get dressed, I see you have brought another beauty of a dress” she could not confess even to Maz the existence of Ben’s father. The dress was whit satin and cut very low with more lace and frills she knew to do with and trimmings of sky blue. The ribbons in her hair matched the blue in the dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror and actually thought herself beautiful.  
“Now, I must visit my friend” she took the bowl of strawberries and giddily dismissed Maz so she could sneak away.  
Lifting her dress to avoid dusty from dirtying it she slowly made her way down the staircase. It was hard to see as the light from outside faded into a clear night with the moon shining bright. As she arrived at the door, Rey paused listening for a moment to make sure she wouldn’t interrupt if he had guests. Hearing no such thing she opened the door to find the curtains drawn, windows closed and Han at his desk writing, his back facing her. As quietly as possible to surprise him she entered the room and tiptoed to him.  
“Good Evening my lord” she giggled awaiting a sound of shock at her presence. The surprise was entirely hers as she noticed it was not Han at the desk but Ben. A moment passed as they stared at each other; Ben rose from the chair.  
“What are you doing here?”  
“I am here to see… to see… your father” she stuttered.  
“My father” he gasped, stepping closer to Rey “is there no secret in this house which can be kept from you?” he said with great annoyance in his tone.  
“I am sorry” she replied. He huffed and it appeared as quickly as his anger rose it dissipated.  
“Since you are here, please, take a seat” he motioned to her usual sitting place when visiting his father.  
“I was bringing your father a present”  
“Strawberries”  
“The first of the season”  
“Where have they come from?”  
“Your gardens my lord” the laughed heartily, unlike she had ever heard from him before, so genuine.  
“I found him by mistake, I will have you know. He asked me to visit him”  
“How do you know he is my father?”  
“You look just like him, even if that wasn’t a give a way the truth slipped out”  
“Like hell it did”  
“He has my word I shall speak of it to no one, you can trust me”  
“Can I? In the short time you have been here you know all my most guarded secrets. I think I am little afraid of you Rey”  
“Afraid, I doubt that but you seem most pleased to tease me. I promise you that your secrets, odd as they are, are indeed safe with me”  
“Do you swear to never speak of this?” he stands and holds out his hand.  
“I give you my hand on it. What I have learned shall not pass my lips” she places her hand in his. So tiny in comparison.  
“Thank you Rey” he spoke quietly. He didn’t withdraw his hand after speaking; he captured her hand in both of his. His hands are so warm and large sending shivers up her arm and straight to her heart.   
“Such a tiny hand and yet it holds my honour” he says softly. Suddenly he bends his head sown and presses his lips to her open hand. Rey was so surprised she couldn’t speak but her breathe had hastened to match her ever racing heart. Before she could race off as she typically does when things get too intimate with Ben he released her and turned around.  
“My father has stricken ill and cannot entertain anyone tonight. His servant has put him to bed for much needed rest”  
“Please could you give him these strawberries with my love” she passed them to Ben.  
“I am glad you have found somebody to love here; you have found so much to hate”

She looked up to Ben and found herself lost in his eyes; they are so expressive. Currently they not cold and angry as usual. Rather they seemed as if all barriers were down and his tiredness showing. He searched her eyes as if trying to portray a message but lacking the words to say it. They stood there a while lost in each other’s presence inching closer. She was afraid and yet excited all the same. She wanted to run like all her previous times but something was holding her to him in the moment.  
A sound from outside the room startled them both and broke whatever pull they had. Murmuring she bid him farewell and returned from where she came.


	11. Eleven

Lady Organa smiled at her own reflection appraisingly. She was wearing a freshly made silver gown with colourful flowers placed in her braids. Few ladies in the universe had her beauty, brains and power. Even though money is a bit tight at present she is rather hoping her luck will change. She poured herself another glass of whiskey. Leia is excited for her change of luck however she cannot help the fear seeping its way to her heart. The plan is full proof and the reward is not as much as she hoped but still better than nothing. Ten thousand credits is still an amazing compensation. The only unknown variable is her son. What would he do? Surely, he wouldn’t mind but he is an unpredictable factor nonetheless. 

Especially yesterday, she had never seen him so angry. Leia never imagined her son would know about her smuggling venture. She was shocked to find Serena at the rendezvous point giving warning from Ben referencing the storm troopers. So much occurred during and after that time that processing it and her son’s reaction the following day were going to be unbearable.  
Ben knew! Leia thought she was so clever and yet was she really. Had he known for a while and not said anything? He was furious when he dragged her to the drawing room for a lecture. He had never spoken to her with such poison on his tongue. For the first time in all his 30 years of life she was afraid of her son; he was no longer a child oblivious and easily mislead. He was now a man fuelled by darkness and saw through her illusions. Leia had even gone as far to shed a few tears in the hopes to reduce his temper alas to no success; his fury unrelenting. She can only pray that he learned only of her smuggling and not her latest wealth grabbing plan.

“This ends now” he said with more authority she has ever heard him use.  
“What if I refuse?” she replying indignantly.   
“Then those passages will be boarded up and no longer usable” he said. Leia gasped in response.  
“You won’t do it. Those passages have been apart of Naboo from the beginning. Your love for this place will not let you ruin it on account of me” she replies with all smugness.  
“Our family have stood and ruled this planet for centuries with dignity, honour and order. You are determined to put our good name to ruin. Han should have never told you of the passages. I have been patient to not interfere until now. I have allowed you to use me for your bidding against my morals to keep our family secrets safe as you would expose them otherwise. I thought all those horrible things I was doing like waging against any stupid man to take on my good luck were for the good of Naboo. Even against my instincts I knew this was wrong and yet I continued. Your allowance stops now. I shall give you no further funding, your smuggling and nightly gambling activities will end tomorrow night”  
“How dare you speak to me as such” she cried.  
“Oh, I dare, and this time you will obey me” he storms from the room.

Leia had slumped to the couch all strength leaving her. Nothing she could say or do will change his mind. It is impossible of her to stop the life she has made for herself in the pursuit of notoriety and credits. It is apart of her as her limbs are. She had spent the rest of the day in her room trying to find alternatives to her situation. Not even her own son will stop her. The only comforting thought getting through all this is of her plan for this evening. This will at least take care of her immediate needs. Tonight, she dressed in all her splendour to bring about a false happiness and distract her guests of her fading beauty; to pretend she was desired and adored as she once was by many.

Rey arrived just outside the dining room doors; she took a deep final breath to give her strength. She held her head up high and entered will all the false confidence she could muster. It was a relief to find Lady Finn laughing across the room with Poe and Lord Hux. She made her way over to the small party; just as she arrived her ladyship made a grand entrance. The room was abuzz of the beauty of her new gown, Rey had noticed she didn’t look well, perhaps a little pale then her usual olive toned skin. It was if her ladyship could hear her thoughts as they made eye contact. Lady Organa gave her a rather odd expression that Rey could not decipher and immediately looked away from the young heiress. Shortly after her entrance the room continued about its business. Lord Solo had joined their group and before he could utter a word; Lady Finn was urging him to dance. Poe offered himself as an alternative and very willing partner. Alas tat trio were so absorbed that Lord Hux and Rey were completely forgotten. Lord Hux extended is arm to Rey and asked if she was thirsty, she readily agreed and they made of for refreshments; not wanting to be apart of that never-ending drama.

As they turned after retrieving their drinks the trio’s argument had come to an end and Lord Solo led her to the dance floor; Poe left with a rather pathetic and embarrassing kicked puppy look upon his face. Rey wondered if all lovesick people looked this way. Someone had engaged Lord Hux in a boring conversation leaving Rey to look upon the room and observe the guests in peace until she felt a tap on her shoulder.

“Excuse me miss, her ladyship advised me there has been an accident with BB-8 and to come at once”  
“BB-8, where, what happened?” she spouted question after question at this poor young servant.  
“Please follow me”

She followed the young servant who looked no older than 12 outside the front of the manor. All her questions fell upon deaf ears leaving her stomach to knot in dread. He took her to the side of the house where the ships are held for guests. There was no one around, why would BB-8 even be here? She saw a beautiful looking Libertine ship appearing to be ready to depart. So that’s what must of happened. BB-8 had been perhaps underneath the ship when the landing gear was activated and he got hurt.  
The servant pointed to inside the ship, without further delay she ran inside hoping the owner was fixing her beloved droid companion. It was dark and it took a moment for her eyes to adjust. In that moment she felt herself being grabbed from behind and dragged further into the ship. The door closed and the ship was moving. She struggled to be free of the person holding her when a voice she knows to well speak:

“I am afraid you will not escape, my sweet Rey”

Rey stopped struggling in sheer terror of the voice. In her stillness he let her go and turned to face him.

“What do you want with me?” she whispered.

Lord Snoke grabbed her tightly by the arm and dragged her to a couch in a well-lit room in the ship. Now that she could see his face, he regarded her with eyes that matched the hateful smile spread across his horrid face.

“Surely you are not naïve enough my pet to not know the answer to that”  
“But BB-8 is hurt, he needs me, let me go”  
“That is not true my pet. To ensure you coming onboard I made a little lie; you would not have accompanied me otherwise”  
“You know I would refuse. Enough of this, return to me the manner this instance. I have no desire to be alone with you” she said fiercely.   
“Pity, for I desire you to be alone with your Rey. Since we have quite the journey ahead, shall we get to know each other”  
He leant towards her as Rey backed up until the furthest reaches of the couch. She was truly frightened and struggling to keep that from showing.  
“A journey? Would you care to explain? Please note my presence will be missed, it would be wise to return me instantly” her voice wavering a little.  
“On the contrary, Lady Organa has assured me that any whom ask for you will be notified you have retired for the evening due to a headache. No one will notice you gone until the next morning and we won’t be anywhere near here when they do” he laughs maniacally.  
“Where are you taking me?”  
“To my manor on Exegol. You may find it a trifle lonely but I guarantee once we have gotten to know each other far better we shall return to high society with you as my wife”  
“You must be deranged to think I would marry you”  
“You have no choice, my pet” he said drily.

Although he did not elaborate, she knew this situation all to well having seen it happen before. He is taking her away where he will show her no mercy. What would happen if she refused? What kind of life and position would that leave her? She looked outside the window and they were so close to leaving the planet’s atmosphere. Before she could even attempt an escape plan he started speaking.

“No use in trying to escape. You have been captured, admit your defeat and love me as I love you” Rey could not help the dry reach as her body is physically repulsed by his words.  
“I will die before such words pass my lips. I hate you; can you not understand this? I hate you and you best let me return before I cause you harm” he laughed.  
“I love your spirit; it will amuse me greatly. Your resistance will only make it more pleasurable when I claim you” he drew closer as he spoke. Rey tried to get up from the couch when he grabbed her again and laid his arm over her shoulders in a half hug to restrain her. He forced her head onto his shoulder and looked down to face her.  
“You are so beautiful, so untouched. I am genuinely shocked Lord Solo has not taken you”

His mouth pressed down on hers. She felt his lip brutally attack hers, she struggled and managed to move her head to the side.

“Let me go”

Her words did not distract him, he held her more firmly his hand moved from her cheek to her throat strangling her. He didn’t want her passing out as he defiled her but to reiterate, she had no power to stop him. Before she was about to pass out, he released her neck and enjoyed as she caught her breath and the tantalising way it felt on his skin. He lowered his hands and ripped the sleeve of her right shoulder exposing her chest and corset beneath. Rey struggled even harder to escape him but only exciting him further. Rey screamed and tried her hardest to shove him off. They both were jolted when the ship came to a holt as two ships connected. 

“What on Naboo is going on?” Lord Snoke huffed. As he said the door opened and a man in strange robes appeared. He was very tall with dark blonde hair passing his clavicle he had a weapon she saw her father use once upon a time when she was very young, Rey thinks he called it a lightsabre.   
“If you wish to live you will drop all your weapons and give me your valuables” he declared.

Lord Snoke at least had the sense to know when not to fight muttered curses under his breath as he removed all this wealth and threw it at the stranger.

“Here, take it and be gone” he muttered.  
“In a hurry I see, I too am pressed for time in this line of work. You too lady give me everything you have”  
“She has not valuables” Lord Snoke answered for her.  
“That is most odd, a fancy dress like that a lady is sure to be covered in jewels. Have you not gifted this lady such gems? Tell my lady, have you nothing to give me?”

Rey nodded more concerned about the state of her dress than a thief. Thankfully she was a bit chill exiting her room that evening and brought a shoal to keep her warm. She used it now to try and hide her exposed skin and torn dress. This did not go unnoticed by the newcomer.

“Oh well, better luck next time. Thank you for your kind gifts” he collects the items and puts them in Rey assumes a pocket in his multi layers of robes.  
“I hope your get hanged for this” he says savagely. “Do we now have your permission to go about our business?”  
“At your earliest convenience” he mocks. He takes a couple paces back not yet turning to leave. “Make no effort to injure or follow me or I will shoot this beauty of a ship down”

Just before he was about to step back onto his ship Rey shouted.

“Please, wait” she cried. He turned around in surprise.  
“What is it my lady?”  
“Would you help me? This man is abducting me and you are my only hope to be free of him” Lord Snoke had grabbed her arm tightly at hearing her words.  
“Are you crazy, you cannot trust people like him”  
“Better a thief than a beast such as yourself” she spat.  
“Well I never. Is it true this man is taking you against your will?”  
“Very true sir, he has brought me away from my home on Naboo. The manor is not far from here owned by Lord Solo” she says with scorn and pleading.  
“I know the place, I take it you wish to be returned there?”  
“Please if you can, I have no other way to get there myself without being recaptured”  
“Enough of this, Rey I command you to get back on that couch and be a good little pet. The audacity you have of throwing yourself had a thief, you will suffer a worse fate should you join him”  
“Nothing could be worse than to be around you” she finally gets free of his arm and runs to the thief’s side. “Please take me home, I beg of you”

Rey got onto her knees and begged the man to take her. In her escape of Lord Snoke’s grasp her other sleeve was torn exposing her other side which the thief has full view. He cannot help to stare at the child before in such disarray. No woman should be treated as such. He may be a thief but he had a morals and they included never harming a woman even one so fresh into adulthood. He leaned down and re-wrapped her shoal to give her some modesty.

“This is the strangest request I have ever had from a lady. Who says a thief cannot help a woman in distress? I believe your story. I shall take you back from whence you came”  
“Rey you foolish child, have you completely lost your mind. He will not honour is word”

He made to step forward to reclaim his prize when the thief aimed his lightsabre towards Lord Snoke with a laugh. Lord Snoke stopped immediately. 

“The devil takes you then whore” he yelled at their retreating figures.

Once the ships were disconnected and she was safely on his ship she took a deep breath.

“What is your name my hero?”  
“Qui-Gon Jinn at your service my lady”


	12. Twelve

Rey sat in the secondary piloting chair watching her descent back home. Thinking of her current dwelling as home was a rather startling thought since for the most part it is a luxurious prison. Perhaps it was the people she had met there that were home. Rey sighed rather loudly troubled with her thoughts.

“Are you ok miss?” Qui-gon asked.  
“I am alright, I cannot thank you enough for rescuing me. I cannot repay you enough”

Even just thanking her rescuer made her shiver about what had previously transpired. Her arms are now an atlas of bruises from Lord Snoke’s hold, whilst she is sore, bruised and beyond tired the fact he laid his filthy hands on her is what is troubling her the most. Rey took a more thorough search out of the glass searching for any sign of her attacker.

“You are safe with me, at least from that evil. Please enlighten me, are you not afraid of me? Those in my line of work surely don’t have a good reputation”  
“I have nothing for you to steal. Besides if you were unsavoury you would have joined Lord Snoke not taken me with you”

They continued their path back to Naboo, the ship wasn’t overly cold but with nothing to protect her modesty but a flimsy scarf made more for show than actual warmth she shivered.

“We are not far from Naboo, you will be home soon miss”

Even if she were to return what would happen then? Her ladyship lured her out and plotted with him to remove her. It was a good plan she admits if they would have succeeded had it not been for the rogues she is currently in the presence of.

“Are you cold miss?”  
“A little. I think it’s more from fright than the temperature”

Qui-gon lands the ship at the bottom of a hill with the ocean on the right of her.

“Your home is that way” he points to the left where she can see a thick hedge and side gate.  
“Wow, it’s so close. I cannot thank you enough. I will always remember your kindness” she said excitedly.  
“Don’t mention it. You take care of yourself now, another such journey may not end well”  
“I will most definitely be more careful” Rey turned and made her way back to mansion. 

As she made it to the gravel drive her pace significantly slowed. The toll of the evening finally catching up with her. She was not only cold, stiff and bruised. Her arms hurt and another glance down the markings are getting worse, her chest still has dried blood from the scratch his button made. She managed to sneak right through the front door. She was so tired and didn’t know how she could find the energy to drag herself to her room. Thankfully the hall was empty as she entered and she was slowly yet steadily making her way up the staircase to her chambers; when the doors to the drawing room opened. Serena bolted up the never-ending stairs. Running on pure fear of being caught looking like she does keep her moving. She reached the top of the landing turning towards her tiny staircase which would take her to her to room. Completely unaware of her surroundings she didn’t notice someone walking down her staircase until she ran straight into them. She stumbled a few steps back when the one person who she most wanted to see and yet not at the same time had grabbed her back to keep her steady. She quickly glanced up to gage his reaction and it wasn’t pleasant. He looked so angry, or that’s how it seemed to her.

Ben towered over her making her feel so small. Had he known of her abduction? Did he too wish her gone? Did he think it was easier to have someone else wash his hand of her? Even though all these questions ran through her mind she they were false. What ever else she felt about him, she knew he was honourable and would never stoop to such low actions especially as he knows how she feels about Lord Snoke. Yet here she is face to face. He was staring down at her taking in every detail of her unkept appearance. Instinctually she tried to wrap the shoal higher around herself with shaking hands.

“Where have you been?” he asked harshly. Rey shook in shock of hearing such a tone. She tried to reply but nothing was coming out.  
“I looked for you, my mother told me you retired for the night. Why are you here so dishevelled?” again she could not answer.  
“So you will not answer me” he was now shaking with anger, he grabbed her shoulders with both hands. Rey flinched in pain.  
“Who have you been with?” he shook her, “who has had the privilege of disarranging your hair? Is it the lure of the moonlight, I suppose, you could not keep inside? You are like all the other, lustful for excitement and yet I would have staked my life that you were different. Still you remain silent, enlighten me who touched you?” his kept getting harder and Rey looked up at him so terrified of his fury. “Answer me” he continued. “Or are you so ashamed you cannot speak? Was it Poe who crept out and met you or was it Lord Hux? Perhaps such escapades must be kept secret” he harshly released her shoulders. “Goodnight Miss Rey” he said with such scorn that Rey she felt he had whipped her all over.

His release of her had her staggering. She almost lost her balance and fell against the wall if she hadn’t reached out to save herself. In doing so her shoal slipped from her shoulders, the torn laces of her dress also falling exposing her chest, bruises, the scratch and the blood. Just before Ben left, he had caught sight of her injuries. He stood there staring her down assessing her.

“You are injured? Who did this to you?” his voice completely changing. All anger has given way to alarm and concern. Rey was fighting a sudden faintness which threatened to overpower her; she raised her head again fighting the sweat release of blackness of fainting.  
“I would like to retire my lord” she whispered. He barred her from moving.  
“Not until you tell me what happened? I don’t wish to further vex you but I need to know” he spoke urgently yet gently.  
“It is of no significant” she tried to downplay.  
“It is to me, you are hurt and… please tell me the truth” he cried. “Someone dared to harm you. I wish to punish the one responsible”  
“I truly have nothing to stay, not at the moment, maybe tomorrow, perhaps never. What happened to me I wish to forget, please I need to go to bed” Ben’s mouth tightened.  
“You prefer to have me believed you enjoyed your struggle, for struggle it was going by your appearance and emotional distress”  
“Enjoy it” she yelled. It was like being shocked, he could see her distressed, even acknowledged it. How dare he believe she enjoyed it. If he could angry than so could she.  
“As I said earlier the moonlight was obviously a sufficient excuse to entice you into the garden”  
“Entice me! That is indeed correct. How was I enticed you may ask? By a trick! A trick played on me in your mother’s name and by her servants. I was told my BB-8 had an accident and I rushed from the house, I found...” her voice faltered and her anger was all gone and tear were taking its place.  
“Why should I explain any of this? It is bad enough I had to suffer with being abducted, touched and kissed by a man I loathe more utterly than anyone else in the world. Is it not enough I reach home bruised and exhausted only to be bullied by you and insulted by disgusting suggestions that I enjoyed myself? I hate you! Go away and leave me alone! Leave me, I tell you!” she stomped her foot and covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking in sobs. 

Next thing Rey knew she was swept into Ben’s arms. He lifted her as if she weighed nothing, too exhausted to fight further she relaxes into his embrace and rests her face against his shoulder and continued to cry. He carried her from whence he came to her room. As miserable and out of it she was, Rey could not help but acknowledge his strength and security that came from being held so closely. She tried to stop the tears but for too long she has held her self back and repressed her emotions. All the misery and loneliness she felt since having come to Naboo was now released. In some weird way she is thankful to be able to cry, to hide her face against Ben’s shoulder. The door to her bedroom stood open and he continued his path into her room and laying her gently in bed. As she felt the comfort of her bed and Ben released her, she cried out in regret of losing that body contact.

“Lord Snoke did this, didn’t he?” she covered her face again and turned to face away from him. “Answer me, please” he begged voice quiet and grim.  
“Yes… it was but I escaped from him. A thief invaded the ship and he brought me back” her tears flowed again but didn’t care to hide them. Ben paused and abruptly stood up.  
“Take care of your mistress” he said and stormed out of the room letting Maz give her comfort.


	13. Thirteen

Lady Organa had never been so excited than tonight surrounded by a group of gentlemen laughing at her jokes and trying to win her attention. All to soon the fun came to an end when she spotted her son crossing the room with a barely contained murderous glare. Before he even spoke, she knew something was wrong. 

“We need to speak” he said quietly.  
“It is a bad time for a chit chat at present. Is the house on fire?” she whispers.  
“I regret to take her from your sirs, but I must speak with my mother” he addresses the group. Lady Organa takes his arm and allows herself to be guided from the room.

As soon as she was free of curious eyes and ears, she looks up at her son guiding her to the library.

“What happened?” she tentatively asks still letting her annoyance be known. 

He did not reply but quickened his pace. It wasn’t until they were in the library and the door slammed behind her she felt fear. What could it be about? She has never seen him so livid. The room had never looked so vast and gloomy until this moment. Perhaps the fire not being lit making the room unseasonably cold is the cause.

“I have guests I must entertain, speak quickly” it was then that for the second time tonight she saw her son cross the room and faced her. Despite not knowing the cause of his bad attitude she could still admire his handsomeness. He has grown to such a strong and tall man.  
“Tell me the truth, the whole truth – for I shall know if your lying. What are your arrangements with Lord Snoke to abduct Miss Rey?” Lady Organa cried in astonishment which would have conned most men.  
“To what are you speaking Ben? Lord Snoke intends to kidnap Rey? That is a most amusing story”  
“It is not a story and I am not deceived by your faux surprise. Your plot would have been successful if not for Miss Rey’s extreme resourcefulness to escape him”  
“She…. She escaped… how do you know of this”  
“Miss Rey has returned and informed me of everything”

Giving up the charade of intimidating her son by standing she slumped into an armchair by the unlit fireplace. “So she has returned… Lord Snoke must be furious” she snickers. Noticing her slip up she grimaced.

“She is safe and thankfully mostly unharmed. Now tell me the truth” Lady Organa looked up at him her eyes flashing with anger.  
“What an idiot Lord Snoke is to let her escape him. How does something like that even happen?” she said impulsively, words dying from her mouth once she saw her son’s face.  
“What did he offer for your assistance?” he demanded. He said is so slow and harsh he could slice you with his words. Lady Organa is regretting not keeping up the charade of not know anything.  
“I know nothing, Ben” she said lacking true conviction.  
“Answer me” he thundered, she was truly afraid of him while he furiously towered above her. She stood up abruptly to create some distance and gain some courage.  
“You know you are making such a fuss over this silly girl. You don’t want her for yourself and Lord Snoke is more than delighted to have her. She was being difficult blaming him for her father’s death and couldn’t get past it to see it for what it was; an amazing match; we could not have planned this any better” while she spoke so quickly her son responded so slowly “That is now what I asked, how many credits did he promise you?”  
“My darling son, do you think so lowly of me? I am certain Lord Snoke intended to leave me a gift for assisting in creating the match. He was most grateful to me and I am sure Rey would have been later when she saw reason and they were married. Now you inform me she has returned; I will leave to find out what happened?” She turned away and made to leave but Ben had grabbed her arm to stop her.  
“Listen carefully, I want the truth”  
“You disrespectful child, how dare you touch me, you are hurting me. Remove her hand this instance”  
“The truth” he growled shaking her a bit. Lady Organa faced him defiantly.  
“Fine, Lord Snoke promised 10 Thousand credits, I really needed those credits. It was a measly amount considering she will earn him 80 Thousand upon their marriage. Are you happy now?” She pulled her arm out of his grasp and took a few steps back to create some distance from herself and his blazing hot angry face.  
“How dare you! How dare you sell a guest! How could you sink so low to sell an innocent girl, a child who I trusted to your care. I know you have your faults but didn’t think you would act so disgustingly. I am astonished you would have the guts to sell and betray her for filthy credits and cause such a disgrace and shame upon our family”  
“Family, hah, your father married me to set a jewel in this house. I want gold, I want excitement. I want the thrill of gaining what I need myself. I am not afraid of you, this manor or the family reputation” her breath came quickly from her outburst, practically spitting the words and yet her son did not care.

The room was deadly silent which frightened her more than angry response. Lady Organa waited for what felt like a lifetime for him to say something; eventually giving up she looked up at her son.

“Have you nothing to say? Have I finally silenced you?” she said smugly.  
“Oh, I have a great deal to say and many things to do. For starters the house will be closed, the tunnels will be blocked you will be sent abroad”  
“You cannot mean to banish me, Ben, you cannot” she states in shock, her face paling.  
“First there is something I must do”


	14. Fourteen

When Rey work up the sun was shining on her face causing her to stir. As she looked to her surroundings it seemed golden and peaceful and she let the loveliness seep into her consciousness. Sadly, it didn’t last long as the previous nights activities came crashing back to her. She stretched her aching muscles and sat up. Alas with the sunshine warming her soul she was easily forgetting her misery and tears an only that she had escaped Lord Snoke; Rey was satisfied for recalling that fact. He must have been so furious! Rey chuckled to herself before calling to Maz.

“You are awake miss” she stood in the doorway another comfort to Rey.  
“Very much awake, I am so happy to see you, I was so close to not being her this morning”  
“So I understood from her murmurings last night” she replied. “Before you tell me what happened I will fetch you breakfast”  
“Yes, please”

When Maz had left Rey left her comfortable bed for the window seat and pulling the curtains back so she was completely consumed by the sunshine. The waves below shining like millions of diamonds, the garden always so green and stunning her eyes wondering about searching for someone. Her eyes wandering all over the property before she shook herself and faint blush crept across her cheeks. She knows who she is looking for and yet imagining he should be there was not easy to explain to herself. Rey only remembers the strength of his arms and the gentleness in which he laid her in bed.

“I am being silly” she said to herself shaking her whole body from such thoughts. Her softly throbbing her and flushed cheeks had a different answer. Maz had returned with her breakfast.  
“Please tell me what happened?” Rey sipped her hot chocolate and sampled her honeyed toast with delight. As she ate, she explained the events leading to the present. Maz’s eyes with rounder than usual with anger.  
“I have not words to express my astonishment and anger right now. To lure you away and by such methods to force you into marriage”  
“Thankfully no real harm is done”  
“When Lord Solo brought you up here cold, bruised, bleeding and crying I was mighty shocked. Where did he find you?”  
“Who?” she asked, hoping to avoid talk of Ben to the rescue.  
“His lordship naturally” she giggled all knowing.  
“Oh, he found me coming up the stairs. I have finished eating” her tone was super light to change the subject.   
“It is shaping up to be a beautiful day, I shall go for a walk with BB-8”  
“Sadly, that must be postponed until you speak to Lady Organa. She has requested you meet her in the library” Rey lost colour to her face and her heart stood still. She forgot this may happen today. Rey went about getting ready for the day and made her way to the library get the hardest task done first.

As she entered so saw her ladyship already deep into a brandy glass. Rey always wondered just how much she consumed in one day. Once she was done emptying her glass and refilling it again, she took a deep breath about to speak when a footman came rushing into the room.

“His lordship said that if anything were to happen to him; I was to ride and tell your ladyship immediately. At dawn his lordship fought in a duel”  
“I figured as much, hurry, tell me the result” Lady Organa bellowed. Rey was gobsmacked at such an idea.  
“His lordship…. Fell”  
“FELL” both ladies in the room yelled.  
“Yes, Lord Snoke fired before the ready, it was a sick trick. I saw it all, ten yards it was meant to be and that evil man shot on the 6th. I came rushing here as soon as it happened to inform you”  
“And… my son fell?” her ladyship repeated. Her voice had all spirit removed.  
“Then he may not be dead, did you see what happened after?” Rey spoke up.  
“No, I rushed straight here. He attended this duel with Lord Hux, his servants and the millennium falcon. Mentioned staying at the Coroscant apartment should he be successful”  
“That will be all” Lady Organa dismiss’ him.  
“You… you killed him” her ladyship accuses standing up. Rey steps back shaking her head in a silent protest. “He fought this duel for you… you worthless scrap of a thing. His blood is on your hands. You killed him”

Rey stumbles backwards and runs out of the room in total shock. She runs halfway to her room when she is struck with an idea. She knows now what she must do and there is no time to waste. She was not waiting around for a second messenger to bring her dreaded news. Rey would find out herself if Ben was dead or alive. She ran to the neighbouring building where all the space ships are held and jumps straight into a TIE Fighter and makes her way to Coroscant. Determined as she was, Rey was apprehensive about using a space craft she barely knew how to operate. It was dark by the time she reached her destination and thank goodness the space ship had the address already pre-programmed. She arrived and parked racing out of the bay and running through unknown streets to find his apartment. It took forever and she asked many a person in passing for directions but she found Ben’s apartment. She walked swiftly up the front steps completely soaked in sweat from running and dirt from the streets. Before she could knock the door flung open and Rey was disorientated by the sudden light of the indoors. Then she noticed a butler looking her questioningly.

“I have come from Naboo his lordship, is he here?” she mutters between breaths.  
“Your name miss” he asks.  
“Miss Kenobi”  
“Please come this way”

She followed him inside silently trying to regain her breath and strength, she has never exuded so much energy and mental torment in one go before. She heard laughter coming from the door they were approaching and the butler announce her presence. Then she saw him, the very person she had left in such a panic for, the man she thought was dead or mortally wounded. He was sitting in a chair by the fireplace, his arm in a sling but he was laughing surrounded by all sorts of strangers. Most notably a woman whose side profile she couldn’t immediately recognise with her hand placed firmly on this thigh. Even as Rey saw Ben start to his feet and hear his voice say her name in surprise, she felt the floor suddenly meet her and darkness take all her senses. As she fell she knew with an agonising sense of despair that her ride – like her love for him – had been in vain.


	15. Fifteen

Rey awoke to find herself in a large room which she had never seen before. For a brief moment she wondered wildly where she was when the door opened and Maz came in.  
“Maz… Maz thank goodness” she sat up in relief. “Where am I? What happened? How did you get here?”  
“It’s ok my dear, I arrived very late in the evening, you were asleep when I arrived”  
“Asleep?... But… Oh, I remember now” she fell back into the large bed and even larger pillows and blanket, it was as if she was laying in a cloud.   
“What you did was most foolish”  
“I know”  
“I won’t lecture you further, I can see you are already punishing yourself mentally”

Maz left the room. Rey looked around the room with restless eyes. Now that she has remembered what had happened the fatigue, misery, the journey, the feeling of being cold, soaked and dishevelled making her way here. Then… then coming back clearer than it had the night before as she was announced to Lord Solo and his friends.  
Rey suspects she will never forget the unique beauty of the woman touching his thigh. She can still see the wide-set lightly coloured eyes, the enticing sound of her laughter. Rey took a deep breath. She now remembers who that woman was. Lady Phasma, she had met her for the briefest moment when Lord Solo first appeared at her home in Jakku. It was understandable how her beauty made her the toast of Coruscant. She shivered and suddenly felt cold; turning over hide her face in the pillow. Why not be honest with herself, admit that she too is jealous, madly and undeniably jealous. Rey loved Ben and he… he has a thing for Lady Phasma.

Maz returned to help her dress and deliver a message. “His Lordship kindly requests your presence when you are ready in the drawing room”  
Rey had never dressed so quickly, thankfully Maz had brought her spare clothing that wasn’t difficult to get on. She quickly glanced at the clock seeing the time of 11am. Wow, had she truly slept for such a long time? Not letting her thoughts hinder her, she finished dressing and raced out of the room and down the stairs.  
A footman had flung the door open and Lord Solo stood as she entered. His arm is still in a sling be he still looked incredibly immaculate.

“You look well, I was worried you were gravely ill last night”  
“I apologise for my sudden appearance” she tried to keep her voice steady and even but came out faint at best.  
“You should not apologise for an amazing feat of you getting here. Are you truly well?”

Rey struggled to look at him while he spoke. Her heart was beating so loudly she feared he could hear it and know her secret. She spoke slowly and with a distinct coldness. Trying to separate her emotions now was not the time to have a break down over Lady Phasma whom clearly caught his interest and to never, ever humiliate herself further in front of him.

“Please sit Rey” he asked and paused before sitting “ I wish to speak with you”

She followed his request and sat stiffy in a single chair with perfect posture and her best game face. She dared a quick glance at his face and found a slight smirk curling on the sides of his lips. What’s so funny? However when he spoke his voice did not match his semi amused expression.

“Rey, while I appreciate your daring action to come to my side last night. I have been told my valet who is a very excitable and young fellow rushed to Naboo and gave you the incorrect information. She saw me fall from shot fired by Lord Snoke. The blast caught me and the bullet itself grazed me. Shame he could not wait a mere few moments for me to get up before sharing information”  
“It is a cowardice action… What happened to Lord Snoke?” she asked but still couldn’t prevent a fully body shiver.  
“He has fled the planet last I heard. If he returns, he will be punished severely”  
“While I am sad, he hasn’t been caught, I am glad if he returns, he will be punished”  
“He will not hurt you again, unfortunately the consequences of his crime are creating great gossip”  
“How do you mean?”  
“I mean, between Lord Snokes cowardly action and my footmen’s lack of patience lead to the circumstances of you so courageously journeying here. A brave action don’t get me wrong and one I appreciate with great happiness. At the same time, you forget I am a bachelor” he paused momentarily to let the point sink in judging by her confused facial expression she didn’t get it. “You stayed here last night, no other arrangements could be made, I was also entertaining some friends. The story of your arrival and how you came to be here unchaperoned will be the talk of the town. It is impossible as you know to prevent others from gossiping”  
“Are you saying I shouldn’t have come?”   
“Heavens no, I am trying to say that your actions mean we need to move more swiftly than we have been these past weeks. What I am trying to say is; it’s time we settle our lives, yours and mine”  
“I don’t understand”  
“I have made arrangements for our marriage to take place immediately”

Rey sprang quickly to her feed. All colour leaving her face. Lord Solo also stood up and grabbed her hand.

“I have the greatest honour to ask you to become my wife”

For a moment her body shook in surprise and she quickly snatched her hand back. If she thought her heart was racing before it was even more so now. She chanced another glance at him and could see the impatience slowly creeping into his countenance.

“Your wife? No, aha, no sorry I cannot; I mean I will not allow you to marry me out of a sense of duty” before she could gage his reaction he turned and made his way to big windows over looking the street.  
“Come here Rey”  
“No”  
“You are going to have to swear to obey me when we marry. You may as well start now, come here”

Rey reluctantly follows his instruction finding it easier if she doesn’t resist. “But why?” she whines. When she arrives at the window and looks outside.

“What do you see?” he asks.  
“I see the famous Lady Phasma”  
“You see my good friend Lord Hux handing her into a speeder, which he bought her, which will take her to a charming house in Cantonica, which he also bought her. Where later no doubt he will also join her, as he does most days and nights. Unless of course he happens to be taking her out to visit old friends”  
“But I thought she was…”  
“No, she hasn’t been for some time. Especially since I met you” he grabs her shoulders gently and turns her to face him. “Now will you marry me?” Rey could see the honesty in his eyes and genuine hope she would say yes.

Rey nods with a smile, too speechless to utter a confirmation. He smiles in return and it was unlike she had ever seen him express before. It was so pure and innocent like the weight of the world was off his shoulders. He kisses her forehead happiness.

“We shall me married in the private chapel in Naboo, you can go ahead and make the arrangements. I will stay here and arrange a license then follow you”  
Rey nodded still shocked and utterly ecstatic her feeling were returned rushed off to her room to inform Maz of the news and pack.


	16. Sixteen

Her ladyship was sitting out in the garden trying to enjoy the good weather but was feeling rather restless.  
“Why did I cancel tonight’s entertainment?” she questioned to no one in particular.  
“It would be easy to rearrange it” Poe suggested.  
“What would I want with those half-wits” she stated taking another sip of her whiskey.  
“Your still upset from yesterday ma’am. Now that we know dear Ben is nice and safe; why don’t you go rest” Finn suggested.  
“I cannot rest; I must be alone… alone with my thoughts” she puts her glass down and heads towards the house.  
Once her ladyship was out of ear shot Finn stood up and aggressively fanned herself. In part to her terrible tantrum she could feel coming on the afternoon heat.  
“Oh I am mad as fire with myself. It should have been I who flew to my darling Ben”  
“You do not know how to pilot a ship?” Poe pointed out.  
“You would have taken me wouldn’t Poe?”  
“No, I wouldn’t; as it is, I am already surprised at my cousin’s indiscretion. I will be greatly pleased if it shall go no further”   
“I adore the child; I wouldn’t dream of gossiping about her” she returned to fanning herself indignantly.   
“I cannot be alone; it feels as though my brain is on fire. Somewhere something is monstrously wrong” Lady Organa returns.  
“It is your mind playing tricks with you, please sit and calm yourself” Finn tries to encourage. In that moment a footman arrives with a letter in hand.  
“I knew it” Lady Organa says as she opens the letter. “It is from Ben… hahahaha they are to be married” she scrunches up the letter”  
“Who?” Poe asks.  
“Why, Ben and that sly faced maggot Rey”  
“REY” Finn and Poe shout in shock. “What more does he say?” Finn asks.  
“I have… matters to attend to arrange” she storms off once again.

“Rey, the sun kissed face little snake. She squirmed her way into my favour so she could BETRAY ME” Finn ranted.  
“I am sure she did nothing of the sort” Poe tried to calm her down.  
“Oh and you probably helped her, yes that was it; it was a plot between you and that stupid little child”  
“Finn I swear”  
“You can swear your head off and I will not believe you. That lying, conniving, cheating, judas faced little maggot”  
“Finn I beg of you”  
“Yes go on and beg that is all I have ever heard you do. I am sick of your whining after me like a whipped dog. I have lost me a real man and all you can do is beg. You are PATHETIC” she smashes the glasses on the table.  
“Stop it” Poe grabs Finn on the shoulders and drags her down to the lawn chair. “YOU HEAR ME, STOP IT! You are nothing but a spoiled brat. Ben never loved you, THAT’S WHY YOU WANTED HIM. You have no time for people who really care. Well I have had enough, I am leaving, you will never see me again; but before I go let’s just say this for old times sake” he smashes his lips against Finn’s in the most passionate and aggressive kiss he could muster to really set the point. He gets up off her and nods his head in finality and storms away.  
Finn lays there completely gobsmacked as to what happened. She has never seen Poe so angry and impassioned before. A million thoughts run through her head before finally landing on just his name. “Poe” she smiles and runs after him finally realising he is the one for her.

Lady Organa has returned to her room and pacing about the place trying to get her thoughts straight when she hears the TIE ship landing and Rey exiting. She smirks looking out the window finally knowing what she must do. Rey enters her new official home to be notified that as her circumstances have indeed changed and her new status, she is to be given the Chancellors Room. Rey looks to Maz surprised but happy non the less. Rey goes to her new room and notices immediately a gorgeous wedding dress laying on the bed with a note on top of it.

“I had Amylin prepare this for your wedding tomorrow. I trust it is to your taste. Leaia” Rey reads it aloud. “I thought she would be ready to kill me?”  
“Come to her sense at last, she needs her son and she knows her son needs you” Maz comforts her. Rey immediately drops everything to try on her dress to make sure everything is perfect.  
“It is exquisite!” Rey says fondly.  
“You look like a princess. His lordship will be so proud of his bride; but you have a big day tomorrow you need your rest”  
“Maz, I am so excited I know I won’t be able to sleep at all”  
“This will help” Maz goes to the side table and pours her a small glass of whisky to help settle her energy and get her to sleep. “Now drink this, get undressed and I will let you get your beauty sleep” she instructs.  
“No, I am having such a wonderful feeling I don’t want to lose it in sleep just yet”  
“Oh well, waste not want not” Maz exclaims and takes the drink for herself.  
No sooner had she consumed the drink she felt dizzy and the room was spinning. Maz struggled to remain upright and finally unable to stay conscious blacks out and falls to the floor.  
“MAZ” Rey shouts in shock. She took her eyes off her for a moment admiring herself in the mirror. She checks her vitals to make sure she is still alive. Slightly relieved to see she is alive but not awake she grabs the empty glass of whisky that had fallen and sniffs it. “Sleeping draft” she mumbles.

Rey paces the room deep in thought. What did this mean? Why was the drink designed for herself having a sleeping draft in it? Did her ladyship want her unconscious? Was it to prevent her from speaking to Ben when he arrived? Or was there a more sinister reason? Should she go downstairs and investigate? No, the very thought frightened her but she saw no real choice. She was drawn from her thoughts when her door slammed opened.  
“Why could you not oblige me and be asleep like your maid?” Lady Organa strides into the room; she raises her cane and releases the sword hidden inside. Rey’s only reaction is to run and so she did.


	17. Seventeen

Rey trembling with fear bolted out the side door and towards her old room. She sped upwards trying to push whatever she passed behind her to slow down her ladyship whom for her age was very agile. Swiftly, she reached her old room and managed to open the door to her hidden passageway leading to Han’s study in hopes he would be able to talk some sense into his crazed wife. She raced into the study and around his large chair to find him dead. She took a moment to morn his loss but also appreciate that it appears he had died doing what he loved (writing the history of Naboo). For a brief moment she forgot her fear, her imminent danger in a sudden overwhelming sense of compassion. She had lost a friend in his passing. She didn’t pause for much longer as a sound triggered her back into a panicked state. Footsteps coming down from where she came.

Seeking escape immediately Rey ran through the study through another hidden passage behind the bookshelf. She quickly locked the doors and continued to run. While she new of this passage she had never travelled it before. It didn’t appear to be apart of the house as the walls where rouged and the flooring was merely dirt and stone; very much like the passage Ben had told her to go through to find his mother regarding the storm troopers. She kept following it along in hopes of gaining her bearings. When she heard footsteps behind her once more and in no time Lady Organa appeared her sword at the ready.

“Rey, you can’t have thought you could escape me” she laughed. With no other option Rey continued to run. Following the path along when she turned a sharp corner and was grabbed by non-other than Lord Snoke. She gasped in surprise.  
“Rey my dear, I was coming to fetch you. So nice of you to meet me half way” he explains.  
“Lord Snoke, well met”  
“I have come to take our little girl to the outer rim as arranged, my ship is waiting”  
“Not before you give me what is owed”  
“I know you Leaia it will be 10 thousand now and another 10 next month” he snipes. 

Lady Organa rushes him sword seemingly ablaze but out of nowhere he pulls out a dagger and stabs her in the heart. “And another 10 after that” he mutters as her ladyship gasps in shock and is instantly killed. Lord Snoke immediately drops her to the floor without a care in the word he just murdered someone. He turns and grabs Rey by the arm. She tries to protest and escape his grasp but it was no use.

“Now then dear girl”  
“NO” she yells as he pushes her along further into the cave towards the landing where she had seen the smugglers what felt like a lifetime ago. She kept yelling her protest upon deaf ears. When all of a sudden they are both stopped by a most deafening noise.  
“SNOKE. Face to face this time” Ben says. 

Snoke pushes Rey into a corner where she trips over a rock in the process and lands heavily on the floor. Ben pulls out his blue lightsabre and releases it, the sound of it reverberating in the cave. Snoke does the same with his being red. They immediately start dueling both appearing to be evenly matched. They move about the place trying to get the upper hand over one another. Ben falls in an escape at Snokes swipe, the red sabre almost at his throat as snoke takes this chance to try and deal a deadly blow.

“You are fighting above yourself, Snoke” Ben goads.  
“Well one tries to do ones best” he replies. 

Ben manages to kick Snoke away and stand again. As if no breath was taken, they return to their dueling. It gets rather close to Rey when Ben manages to unarm Snoke and knock him off his feet only to have him fall next to Rey. The dagger he used on Leaia is pulled out and held to Rey’s throat.

“Your choice” he looks to Ben. 

He drops his lightsabre instantly. “That’s better, come along now Rey the ship is waiting” the ushers them to stand up. In his haste he doesn’t notice Rey holding a large rock where she proceeds to hit him in the head with it and runs to Ben’s side. Taking no chances Ben picks up both lightsabres; alights them and in one foul swoop cuts him in half. He disengages the sabres and puts them on his belt. Rey runs into his awaiting arms in pure relief. He gently guides her back to the manor and he sets the maids on helping her get cleaned up and ready for bed. He does the same for himself and returns to his chambers where Rey is laying in his bed a little dazed.

“I know it is against protocol for the bride and groom to be together the night before they are to be wed. I feel you may need my comfort after your ordeal”  
“What happened to Maz” she whispers.  
“I had Chewbacca take her to her room and watch over her until she wakes” Rey sighs in relief.  
“I believe you to be right, while what you suggest is improper, I fear someone else might snatch me away tonight and don’t want to be left alone, please stay with me” she asks.  
“I can promise you will never be afraid or feel loneliness again. I want you to know that I have loved you from the very first moment I saw you in Jakku. I loved you because you were so utterly different from anyone I had ever known or seen in my life. I have always been afraid to obey the instincts of my own heart for I have been let down too many times. I must admit I have been trying to catch you out, to find you less pure than you appeared. I simply could not believe that anyone as beautiful and perfect as you could be so unspoilt” he moves to the bed and gently places himself beside Rey so she could see his sincerity. “Though I have loved you, I have crucified myself with doubts. There are many things you will need to teach me Rey, one of them being faith. I lost my faith many, many years ago when all I thought I knew crumbled around me. You… in you everything in which I once believed I know is good and perfect have been recreated. Together my love, we can live for those things as you have always known them and you can show me what is worth having”

His voice ceased and he stood looking down at her. Then at last he held out his arms with a gesture of utter simplicity and yet utterly commanding. 

"I want you, Serena," he said softly, "but first of all I want to hear you say whom it is you love." 

Now, at last she could resist him no longer. Her eyes were held by his for one moment, her lips trembled and as the colour rushed headlong into her cheeks she whispered:   
“I love… you Ben” 

Then her face was against his shoulder, hidden there, and his arms were round her. He held her closely for a second before he placed his hand under her chin and turned her face up to his. She was trembling, but in utter happiness. There was so much ecstasy in that moment that it seemed as if something divine enveloped them both. Then his mouth was on hers. She quivered for one second before she surrendered herself, utterly and completely. She knew then his strength, she knew then how strong and masterful he would always be, and she gloried in it. His kiss, demanding, possessive, passionate, seemed to draw her very soul between her lips, and then she felt herself lifted high against his heart and heard him say in a tone of supreme triumph: 

"Mine - my darling, my soon to be wife - my perfect love."


End file.
